Entre tes mains!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry vit un bonheur parfait, mais soudain tout bascule! HPDM, BZRW, SSNL.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR...c'est dommage mais je fais avec!**

**-**

**Je dédicace cette nouvelle histoire à kawai mokusai qui m'a donné l'inspiration nécéssaire quand j'ai voulut laissé tomber et la fic et l'écriture...bisous à toi tatie kawai!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

**J'ai attendu Harry, jour après jour, mois après mois et ce depuis trois ans, mais le temps est venu.**

**Aujourd'hui tout peut commencer, maintenant je vais jouer, maintenant tu vas payer!**

**Entre tes mains tu auras le destin de tes amis...toute erreur sera fatale!**

-

-

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres de leurs amis venaient de passer une soirée chez Ron et Blaise qui vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans, tout comme le blond avec le brun ainsi que les deux filles.

Ils vivaient un bonheur parfait et étaient tous très amoureux, il leur arrivait souvent de se réunir chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour de tranquilles soirées entre amis.

C'était le cas ce soir-là.

-

« Pffff!! soupira Blaise quand tout le monde fut partit...je suis vanné!

Ron sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me faire le coup de la migraine mon coeur?

Le serpentard passa les bras autour de son cou et voulut l'embrasser mais à peine Ron avait-il poser ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il recula la tête pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais tu es brûlant! Lui dit-il.

« Je me sens pas très bien! Avoua Blaise dans un murmure en posant son front contre son épaule.

« Viens tu vas te mettre au lit! Ordonna le rouquin en lui passant un bras autour de la taille et en l'entraînant vers l'étage...une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux.

-

Dans leur chambre il lui fit prendre une douche bien chaude et le fit s'allonger, il se lava lui aussi puis vint se coucher près de lui.

Blaise se réfugia aux creux de ses bras et il le serra contre lui.

« Dors mon amour! Lui murmura t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-

Au petit jour Ron fut réveillé par des gémissements et une sensation de chaleur intense, il se redressa brusquement et regarda Blaise qui trempé de sueur s'agitait.

Inquiet il lui posa une main sur le front et s'affola, sa température devait avoir atteint des sommets, il se pencha sur lui et l'appela doucement.

Le Serpentard ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ils étaient injectés de sang et vitreux, l'affolement de Ron se transforma en panique, il ne l'avait jamais vu malade et là il avait l'air d'aller vraiment mal.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla précipitamment avant d'enrouler Blaise dans une couverture.

« Je t'emmène à Sainte-mangouste mon coeur! Lui dit-il en le soulevant dans ses bras...ça va aller je suis là!

-

Ron faisait les cents pas dans la salle où on lui avait dit d'attendre, dés leur arrivée Blaise avait été prit en charge par des médicomages qui l'avait emmené et depuis le rouquin n'avait vu personne.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures qu'il attendait et l'angoisse l'étreignait au point de le rendre fou, ce n'était pas normal.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et il se jeta presque sur les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a? S'écria t-il.

Les docteurs se jetèrent un regard gêné et Ron s'en rendit compte, son coeur se mit à battre comme un tambour et la peur l'envahit.

« Quoi?...qu'est ce qu'il a?...où est-il?

« Mais répondez merde!!! reprit-il devant leur silence persistant.

« Nous ignorons ce qu'il a! Finit par dire l'un d'entre eux.

« Comment ça vous ignorez ce qu'il a? Répéta Ron sans comprendre...vous êtes médicomages ou pas?

« Oui bien sûr! Répondit l'homme...mais...

Il hésita puis reprit plus fermement et d'un ton calme.

« La maladie dont il souffre nous est totalement inconnue et nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le guérir, nous avons fait appel à des médecins Moldu que nous connaissons mais ils n'en savent pas plus que nous, ils n'ont jamais vu ça.

« Mais...mais! Ron les dévisageait à tour de rôle avec des yeux éperdus d'incompréhension...il va guérir tout seul alors...c'est une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Si c'était le cas nous l'aurions déjà guérit! Fit celui qui n'avait encore rien dit en haussant légèrement les épaules...c'est beaucoup plus grave que ça, cette maladie semble évoluer très rapidement et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'arrêter puisque nous ignorons à quoi nous devons faire face.

Le rouquin déglutit, il avait peur de comprendre et il eut la sensation d'une chute vertigineuse.

« Evolue...vers...quoi? Demanda t-il lentement et dans l'attente de la réponse il ferma les yeux et serra les poings en priant de toutes ces forces que par miracle elle soit autre que celle qu'ils laissaient sous-entendre.

« La mort dans les cinq jours maximum...nous sommes désolés!

La réponse claire et nette lui donna envie d'hurler et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible, ces hommes racontaient n'importe quoi, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était un mauvais rêve, une histoire de dingue, ils étaient si heureux il y a quelques heures à peine, tout ne pouvait pas finir comme ça d'un coup.

C'était irréel, impossible...IMPOSSIBLE.

Son amour ne pouvait pas mourir!!!!

« NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! hurla t-il en s'écroulant au sol, inconscient, le choc émotionnel avait été trop fort.

-

Il rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, on l'avait couché dans une chambre et son regard se posa sur Harry qui avait été prévenu et était assit sur une chaise près de son lit.

Les larmes qu'il vit sur le visage de son ami le fit se redresser d'un bond.

« Blaise!

« Il est dans la chambre à côté! Répondit le brun dans un sanglot...les médicomages veulent que tu te reposes tu as subit un gros choc.

« Je dois le voir...je veux être près de lui! Dit Ron en se levant.

Harry opina sans chercher à l'en dissuader, il aurait fait de même.

« Viens!

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Ron s'immobilisa sur le seuil, Blaise à qui on avait laissé que son sous-vêtement gisait inconscient sur son lit tandis qu'une infirmière lui passait un linge mouillé sur le corps.

« Sortez! Lui dit Ron.

« Mais...voulut-elle protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« SORTEZ!

Devant son ton et sa mine menaçante elle obtempéra et quitta la pièce prestement.

Le rouquin s'approcha du lit et prit la place qu'elle avait laissé, il se saisit du linge qu'il trempa dans la bassine d'eau fraîche et le passa doucement sur Blaise, dont la peau rougit et enflammée se couvrait sans cesse d'une pellicule de sueur dû à une fièvre si forte qu'elle avait entraîné un coma, il le regardait avec amour tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, silencieuses.

« Je t'aime Blaise! Murmura t-il...tu vas guérir tu m'entends?...t'as pas le droit de me laisser ou alors emmènes moi avec toi...je veux pas rester ici sans toi...non je ne veux pas...je t'aime tant, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse sans toi hein?...toi et moi ensemble pour toujours...tu me l'avais promit tu te rappelle?

le chagrin le submergeant il posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaise.

« T'en vas pas...je t'en supplie t'en vas pas...on est si bien tous les deux...

« Je peux pas vivre sans toi! Gémit-il en serrant le corps inerte entre ses bras...je suis perdu si t'es plus là!

-

Harry qui était resté debout près de la porte pleurait aussi, il savait l'amour fou que son ami portait au Serpentard et il partageait sa peine.

Il ressentait sa souffrance comme si c'était la sienne.

« Ron...!fit-il en se rapprochant, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir l'aider.

« Laisses moi seul avec lui Harry! Murmura Ron sans bouger...s'il te plait laisse moi seul.

« D'accord! Souffla le brun qui recula et sortit silencieusement.

-

Harry transplana jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec Draco, celui-ci était absent pour le moment, il s'occupait de plusieurs affaires qu'il avait monté et ne rentrerait que le soir.

Le blond aimait beaucoup Blaise et Harry s'inquiétait de sa réaction quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle, c'était si inattendu et si irréel.

Il entra dans le salon avec la vague impression que plus rien n'allait être pareil, quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Un sombre pressentiment lui disait qu'à partir de ce moment les heures de bonheur étaient finies et quand il vit la lettre posée sur la table basse et sur laquelle son nom était écrit il hésita longuement avant de la prendre avec appréhension.

-

Cette lettre c'était le destin qui allait le frapper de nouveau, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui.

-

**J'espère que le 1er chapitre vous aura plut, vous me le dîtes?**

**Bisous à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Après la lecture de la lettre Harry resta totalement immobile en la fixant avec des yeux exorbités et remplis d'incompréhension.

« C'est une plaisanterie! Se dit-il...ça ne peut être qu'une plaisanterie.

Mais tout au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-

« Bonsoir mon amour!

La voix tendre de Draco qui venait d'entrer le fit tressaillir et il glissa vivement la lettre dans sa poche avant de se retourner et de sourire à celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Il lui passa les bras autour du cou et après un long baiser il le mit au courant de l'état de Blaise.

« Mais il allait très bien hier au soir! S'exclama Draco abasourdi...j'y vais tout de suite!

« Je t'accompagne.

-

Un moment plus tard ils entraient tous les deux dans la chambre de Blaise et s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le seuil.

Ron était toujours à la même place, les yeux rouges à force de larmes il tenait contre sa joue l'une des mains de Blaise et ne leur jeta qu'un bref regard.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Harry s'aperçut immédiatement que l'état du Serpentard avait empiré, il était livide, sa respiration était laborieuse et de grandes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux.

« Il n'a pas reprit conscience une seule fois! Murmura Ron d'une voix rauque et fatiguée...j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en aille.

« Non c'est pas possible! Répondit Draco qui se saisit de la chaise posée contre le mur et s'assit face au rouquin de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Reprit-il en secouant lentement la tête et en prenant l'autre main de Blaise entre les siennes...il ne peut pas mourir!

Harry se plaça debout derrière lui et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

« Il va guérir! Dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

Ron leva des yeux pleins d'espoir sur lui et cela lui fit mal, son ami avait toujours si confiance en lui.

« Pourvu que tu dises vrai! Chuchota le rouquin...pourvu!

-

Toute la nuit ils veillèrent Blaise dans un silence lourd de tristesse, s'endormant par à coups, Ron lui se réveillait à chaque fois dans un sursaut en jetant immédiatement un regard de pure angoisse sur Blaise où l'on pouvait lire toute la peur qu'il ne les ai quitté pendant ces instants de sommeil.

Mais la nuit passa sans changement et au matin Pansy, Hermione et Ginny très inquiètes firent leurs apparitions, elles aussi étaient bouleversées par la nouvelle qui avait rapidement fait le tour et elles proposèrent aux garçons de les remplacer au chevet de Blaise pour qu'ils puissent tous prendre un peu de repos.

Ron refusa tout net et Harry aussi mais ce dernier parvint à force de câlins à décidé Draco de rentrer chez eux pour dormir un peu, Hermione et Pansy l'accompagnèrent.

Ron accepta juste de s'absenter pour aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, Ginny prit sa place auprès de Blaise.

Harry lui bras croisés attendait, selon la lettre le Serpentard allait être sauvé aujourd'hui et il était fermement décidé à attendre pour voir qui allait venir dans la chambre.

-

Mentalement il se remémora le contenu de la lettre en fermant les yeux.

-

_Harry._

_Tu dois maintenant être au courant de l'état de Blaise, il va mourir, c'est mon oeuvre et je suis la seule personne à détenir l'antidote capable de le sauver._

_Mais ne t'affole pas ce n'était que pour te donner un avant-goût de ce que je suis capable de faire, pour cette fois il en réchappera, demain il sera sauf._

_Ceci aura servit à te prouver que les ordres qui vont suivrent devront être pris très au sérieux._

_Ne parles de tout ceci à personne...à personne tu as bien comprit, si tu n'obéit pas tes amis mouront un par un._

_Tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles._

_N'oublies pas, tu tiens la vie de tes amis entre tes mains._

_-_

Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien avoir envoyé cette lettre ni pourquoi cette personne semblait lui en vouloir mais apparemment il n'était pas à prendre à la légère, Blaise mourait.

La fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer pour réfléchir et il soupira.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire juste attendre en espérant que la lettre dise vrai et que Blaise soit sauvé, c'était trop difficile de savoir qu'il risquait de mourir parce que quelqu'un lui en voulait à lui.

-

Ron revint rapidement ainsi que les deux filles et Draco, il avait été incapable de s'endormir et dés qu'il entra il vint se blottir dans les bras d'Harry qui le serra contre lui en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il aimait quand le blond se réfugiait ainsi contre lui comme pour chercher protection, dans ces moments-là il était si heureux que rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

-

La journée passa sans que personne à part leur petit groupe, quelques amis et deux médicomages, toujours aussi impuissants, ne mette les pieds dans la chambre.

Harry commençait à se dire que la lettre n'avait été qu'un canular de très mauvais goût quand Ron qui était à demi allongé près de Blaise se redressa brusquement.

« La fièvre! S'exclama t-il.

« Quoi la fièvre? S'écria le brun alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous autour du lit.

« Elle...elle a disparut et il respire bien!

« T'es sûr? Demanda Harry en posant la main sur le front de Blaise, il constata qu'en effet il était frais et que sa peau avait reprise une couleur normale.

« C'est bon signe non? Supplia presque le rouquin qui hésitait entre rire ou pleurer...dis moi que c'est bon signe!

« Mais oui, pas vrai Harry! Intervint Draco dont les yeux gris se mirent à briller...ça ne peut être que bon signe.

Le brun allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien quand Blaise ouvrit les paupières, il parut un peu désorienté de les voir tous au dessus de lui mais son regard redevenu clair se posa sur Ron et il sourit.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes tous là avec des têtes pareilles? Murmura t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre mêlé à des rires et le rouquin au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement il était heureux se pencha sur lui.

« Tu vas bien mon amour...tu vas bien! Répéta t-il...si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur...si tu savais...je t'aime Blaise, je t'aime.

« Moi aussi mon coeur! Chuchota le Serpentard qui ferma de nouveau les yeux, il était épuisé.

Hermione qui était allé chercher un médicomage revint et l'homme les fit sortir de la chambre, à part Ron qui refusa obstinément, pour ausculter le miraculé.

Deux autres médecins arrivèrent très vite tous très intrigués par ce retournement de situation

-

Dans le couloir tandis que tout le monde parlait en même temps, tous très heureux de ce qui venait de se passer, Harry tentait de réfléchir.

Il ne comprenait rien, comment Blaise pouvait-il avoir été guéri? Personne ne l'avait approché.

« Personne à part nous! Pensa t-il.

Horrifié il regarda ses amis.

« Non! Se dit-il...non c'est impossible que cela soit l'un d'entre eux...mais alors comment?

Il baissa la tête et se massa le front, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tête reposée là il était trop fatigué et tout se mélangeait dans son esprit.

Que quelqu'un veuille tuer ses amis de cette manière pour l'atteindre lui l'anéantissait, il devait les protéger.

Il sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille et sourit en sentant les lèvres de Draco se poser sur sa nuque.

« Tout se termine bien finalement! Lui murmura le blond.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou sans répondre.

Lui il savait que ce n'était que le début, l'avertissement était clair mais il ignorait ce qui allait suivre et brusquement il eut peur, pas pour lui mais pour celui qu'il aimait à la folie.

Un sentiment de perte imminente le fit le serrer de toutes ses forces et Draco un peu surprit se dégagea doucement pour lui prendre le visage entres ses mains en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange?

« Je t'aime Draco! Dit Harry d'un ton fébrile...je t'aime tant, rentrons s'il te plait.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

« Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta Draco alors qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux et se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

Il s'approcha du brun songeur qui se tenait debout près du lit et prit avec douceur son visage entre ses mains.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse! Reprit le blond...tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Il n'y a rien je t'assure! Le rassura t-il...maintenant que tout va bien pour Blaise c'est toute la fatigue qui me tombe dessus.

« Tu es fatigué, fatigué? Demanda Draco avec une petite moue espiègle qui fit fondre le brun.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il poussa brusquement le blond qui s'affala en arrière sur le lit.

« Pas au point de ne pas te prouver à quel point je t'aime! Fit le brun en se jetant sur lui.

Draco éclata de rire et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en se déshabillant réciproquement.

Une fois entièrement nus Harry se redressa sur ses genoux et observa longuement le corps de Draco qui se laissait admirer en souriant légèrement.

Le regard du brun remonta jusqu'aux beaux yeux gris.

« Draco il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, c'est important!

L'air très sérieux d'Harry fit perdre son sourire au blond qui le fixa d'un air inquiet.

« Tout ce que tu veux! Murmura t-il.

« Promets moi que quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les jours à venir tu ne douteras jamais de mon amour pour toi...je t'aime et n'aimerais jamais que toi tu m'entends?

Draco se redressa et lui entoura le cou de ses bras, il ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de son compagnon et une certaine angoisse lui serrait le coeur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mon ange mais si c'est important pour toi, je te le promet!

« Merci! Chuchota Harry qui l'allongea et se mit à parcourir son corps de baisers, heureux et excité d'entendre ses soupirs et gémissements.

Il engloutit avec délice la virilité tendue de Draco, pratiquant de lents va et viens tandis que le blond murmurait sans cesse son prénom.

Quand le ton de Draco devint suppliant il se redressa et s'assit sur son bassin, s'empalant d'un coup, ce qui fit se cambrer le blond qui poussa un grondement de plaisir en le saisissant par les hanches.

Les mains posées bien à plat sur le torse de son compagnon Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés se laissa guider par les mains de Draco qui le faisait monter et descendre, accélérant l'allure au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir.

Plaisir qui les envahit d'un seul coup, toujours aussi puissant et intense et ce depuis leur première fois.

Dans un cri commun à tous deux, le brun s'abattit sur la poitrine du blond dont il sentit le coeur battre à toute allure.

Il enfouit le nez au creux de son cou qu'il suçota et mordilla, Draco se mit à rire et le serra fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime Harry! Lui souffla t-il.

-

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla il était seul dans le lit, il arrivait souvent au blond de partir de bonne heure.

Il n'avait pas très bien dormit et il se leva avec un soupir de lassitude.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et une fois prêt descendit au salon, presque immédiatement un elfe de maison lui apporta son petit déjeuner et repartit tout aussi vite.

Harry allait porter une tasse de café à ses lèvres quand l'elfe revint accompagné de Ginny.

« Ginny? S'étonna t-il...qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure?

La jeune femme souriante lui posa un baiser sur le front et s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de répondre.

« Vous êtes partit si vite hier soir Draco et toi que je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien!

« Oui...oui tout va bien! Répondit-il un peu gêné.

Il aimait beaucoup Ginny mais depuis leur rupture, il y avait trois ans de cela, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait seul avec elle, la jeune femme avait une façon de le regarder qui lui laissait une drôle d'impression qui quelques fois lui donnait des frissons, et pas des plus agréables.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était stupide, que Ginny se comportait toujours comme une véritable amie avec lui tout comme son frère Ron, rien n'y faisait.

« Si tout va bien je vais te laisser! Reprit la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué tout en se levant...Blaise et Ron doivent rentrer chez eux ce matin je vais passer les voir.

« Dis leur que je passerais aussi! Lui dit-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte.

« D'acord!

Comme elle allait pour sortir elle s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« Au fait! Dit-elle...j'allais oublier.

Elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et lui tendit.

« J'ai trouvé ça devant ta porte en arrivant.

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, immobile il fixa la lettre et sa gorge s'assécha, c'était exactement la même que la première fois.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

« Si...si! Répondit le brun qui tendit la main comme à regret et prit l'enveloppe.

« A plus tard! Fit Ginny qui cette fois partit pour de bon.

-

Harry but lentement son café en fixant la lettre qu'il tenait, l'angoisse lui étreignait le coeur et il reculait le moment de la lecture.

Sa tasse terminée il la posa sur le plateau et les mains légèrement tremblantes il se décida à l'ouvrir.

-

_Content d'avoir de mes nouvelles Harry?_

_Comme tu as pu le constater j'ai tenu parole, Blaise est sain et sauf...pour le moment!_

_Alors voici mes ordres:_

_Je veux que d'ici trois jours, à compter de ce moment, Draco et toi vous sépariez et qu'il te haïsse, je pense que tu sais de quelle façon arriver à ce résultat...trompe le, c'est un ordre._

_Si tu lui parles de quoi que ce soit au sujet des lettres ou si j'ai le moindre doute qu'il soit au courant c'est lui que je tuerais et crois moi je n'aurais aucun remord._

_Autre chose, je peux t'espionner où que tu sois, de jour comme de nuit, alors ne fais pas d'erreur._

_Si dans trois jours vous êtes toujours ensemble cette fois Blaise mourra._

_Je pense que tu as comprit que je ne plaisantais pas alors à toi de jouer._

_N'oublies pas, tu tiens leurs vies entre tes mains._

_-_

Il la lut à plusieurs reprises, le cauchemar recommençait, c'était toute sa vie qu'on lui demandait de détruire...tromper Draco...jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Les yeux fermés il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Pourtant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce style, quoi de mieux pour le démolir?

C'était comme lui arracher le coeur.

La personne qui se trouvait derrière tout ça devait vraiment le haïr, elle savait comment lui faire mal et connaissait même les réactions de Draco.

L'esprit vide et totalement abattut par un désespoir sans nom il se leva et comme un automate il remonta dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit du côté du lit où se trouvait sa table de nuit et fouilla dans le tiroir pour en sortir la première enveloppe qu'il y avait caché, il mit les deux ensemble avant de les replacer et ceci fait il baissa la tête.

« Combien y allait-il en avoir? Se demanda t-il.

Est-ce que les exigences de son persécuteur allait s'arrêter là?

De toutes manières que pourrait-il lui demander de plus après ça...le pire était déjà exigé.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix il devrait obéir, il avait pu constater que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air.

Comment lutter?

La personne ne lui donnait qu'un délai de trois jours pour obéir, beaucoup trop court pour qu'il ai le temps de découvrir le coupable et dans ce cas il aurait une mort sur la conscience.

A l'allure où se développait cette maladie inconnue il était impossible de trouver le remède pour sauver la personne atteinte, cela prendrait des mois de recherche, celui qui lui en voulait tant aurait le temps de tuer tous ses amis avant qu'il ait la possibilité de l'en empêcher.

Et pourtant c'était la meilleure solution, trouver l'antidote qui devait bien exister quelque part puisque lui s'en servait.

Il avait besoin de temps.

Une fois ce problème réglé le persécuteur ne pourrait plus rien contre lui et il aurait tout le temps pour découvrir qui c'était sans mettre quiconque en danger.

Harry poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Comment arrivé à gérer tout ça en même temps? D'après la lettre la personne pouvait l'espionner où qu'il soit alors si elle se rendait compte de ses recherches elle risquait fort de vouloir se venger sur l'un de ses amis en guise d'avertissement.

Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque, il refusait qu'un de ceux qu'il aimait meure à cause de lui.

Il se prit le front entre les mains et poussa un gémissement, il se sentait prit au piège et c'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation et la fatigue aidant ses idées n'étaient pas très claires.

Il se sentait complètement perdu.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat c'était se taire et obéir mais dieu que cela allait être difficile.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

En fin de matinée Harry se présenta chez Ron et Blaise dont l'état de santé s'était considérablement amélioré.

Ce dernier confortablement installé sur le canapé supportait avec un plaisir visible les milles petits soins et câlins que lui prodiguait un rouquin fou de bonheur.

Les voir ainsi tous les deux mit du baume sur le coeur déchiré d'Harry, au moins le sacrifice de son bonheur à lui ne serait pas inutile.

Assit au salon ils discutèrent longuement de l'étrange maladie qui avait frappé Blaise et Harry apprit ainsi que des médicomages travaillaient dessus, ils savaient déjà que c'était un virus qui avait muté, ce qui n'était pas surprenant d'après eux vu sa virulence.

« Mais même les médecins moldu n'ont pas pu mettre un nom sur ce virus! Précisa Ron...il est inconnu et les recherches vont sûrement prendre du temps.

« Oui évidemment! Pensa Harry désabusé...ça aurait été trop beau.

Il croisa le regard sombre de Blaise posé sur lui qui l'observait avec attention.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien! Lui dit le Serpentard.

Le brun se leva en évitant de le regarder, il connaissait son intelligence et sa perspicacité et préferait s'en aller avant qu'il se mette à lui poser des questions un peu trop pertinentes.

« Tout va très bien! Dit-il...je repasserais vous voir! Rajouta t-il en s'enfuyant presque.

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Tu crois qu'il a des problèmes? Demanda le rouquin.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le tracasse oui!

« Peut être une dispute avec Draco! Fit Ron qui haussa les épaules...c'est des choses qui arrivent dans tous les couples d'amoureux et dans ce cas ça passera vite ils s'aiment trop pour que ça dure.

Blaise lui posa une main sur la joue et lui sourit.

« Tu as sûrement raison mon coeur...mais alors pourquoi nous on se dispute jamais? Rajouta t-il pour plaisanter.

« Parce qu'on s'aime trop pour ça!

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre, c'est pas très logique tout ça!

« Ne me dis pas que c'est l'intelligence et la logique que tu as trouvé chez moi qui t'ont attirés ! Se moqua Ron.

« Non, parce que là j'aurais pu chercher longtemps!

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

« Je m'en doutais un peu...je peux savoir ce qui t'as attiré en premier? Demanda t-il avec curiosité, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui poser la question.

« Mais tes fesses tout simplement! Avoua Blaise qui lui posa une main sur la nuque pour l'attirer...je t'aime! Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-

Harry était assit depuis des heures dans un fauteuil quand Draco entra dans le salon et s'approcha de lui.

Il voulut s'asseoir sur ses genoux mais le brun le repoussa en se levant.

« Laisses moi je suis fatigué! Lui dit-il en s'éloignant de lui.

« Mais Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? S'inquiéta Draco...tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es fatigué, va voir un médicomage tu es peut être malade.

« Je ne suis pas malade! Se récria le brun en évitant son regard, malade il l'était mais de devoir le repousser...je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille.

Le blond de plus en plus inquiet voulut se rapprocher de lui.

« J'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a déplut? Demanda t-il en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais non! S'énerva Harry en le repoussant une nouvelle fois...faut toujours que tu fasse des histoires pour rien du tout.

« Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air! Rajouta t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte...ne m'attends pas.

Draco sidéré fixa la porte, il ne comprenait rien au comportement plus qu'étrange du brun, jamais il ne l'avait repoussé ou ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

Ce qui était arrivé à Blaise semblait énormément l'avoir perturbé et ça Draco pouvait le comprendre, c'était tout à fait dans le caractère d'Harry de se faire du soucis pour les autres mais tout allait bien maintenant alors pourquoi un tel changement.

Il se laissa tombé sur le canapé en soupirant, il n'aimait pas ça, non vraiment pas, se sentir repoussé par celui qui représentait tout à ses yeux lui faisait mal.

Subitement il eut peur, Harry n'était-il pas en train de se lasser de lui?

Il secoua la tête.

« Non! Se dit-il...non c'est pas possible!

Hier soir encore il lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimerait jamais que lui, il n'avait pas pu changer de sentiment en quelques heures à peine.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, perdre l'amour d'Harry était une idée intolérable.

Il se sentait prêt à subir et à supporter n'importe quoi, il était un battant, mais perdre l'amour du brun ça non, Harry était toute sa vie.

Il se redressa brusquement.

« Arrêtes de te faire du mal pour rien! Pensa t-il...il est fatigué, il a besoin de tranquilité ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime plus...je vais attendre qu'il aille mieux, tout va s'arranger.

-

La soirée passa, morose, et Draco se mit au lit vers les onze heures, incapable de dormir il guettait le retour d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne rentra qu'à deux heures du matin et le coeur du blond se serra douloureusement quand il l'entendit passer dans le couloir et que la porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrit et se referma.

Draco se redressa dans son lit et l'incompréhension mêlée à la douleur le laissa pantois.

Harry faisait chambre à part, Harry, son Harry ne voulait pas venir dormir près de lui.

Il hésita un instant avec la furieuse envie de se précipiter chez le brun pour l'obliger à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas mais après réflexion il y renonça.

Si Harry ressentait le besoin d'être seul aller le voir et se disputer n'arrangerait rien, non il devait lui faire confiance, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et il devait faire preuve de patience, chose peu habituelle pour lui.

Mais pour Harry il aurait la patience d'un ange.

Il se rallongea et finit par s'endormir après s'être tourné et retourné une bonne centaine de fois.

-

Au matin Draco dû partir de bonne heure et il ne vit pas Harry.

-

Le brun se leva tard, il avait encore mal dormit, il était épuisé et avait le moral au plus bas, en plus ce qu'il allait devoir faire lui donnait la nausée mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il lui fallait agir aujourd'hui, le délai expirait demain.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à un jeune homme à dix-sept heures soit une heure avant le retour de Draco, c'était un jeune sorcier qu'aucun de ses amis ne connaissait et qu'il avait dragué la veille, ce dernier ravit d'avoir été remarqué par le si célèbre Harry Potter avait cedé sans problème à ses avances.

Le brun ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie.

Il avait bien pensé pendant un moment à mettre Draco au courant pour les lettres mais il avait trop peur que son persécuteur s'en rende compte, il disait pouvoir l'espionner où qu'il soit et mensonge ou vérité c'était trop dangereux, il lui fallait soit l'antidote soit trouver le responsable avant d'en parler à quiconque en attendant il devait se débrouiller seul pour être sûr que ceux qu'il aimait ne risque rien.

Personne ne devait mourir par sa faute.

Il préférait encore que Draco le haïsse et il se dit que loin de lui il serait peut être à l'abri, il ne supporterait pas à sa disparition, rien que l'idée le rendait fou.

-

A l'heure dîte le jeune homme arriva et après avoir prit un verre au salon Harry la mort dans l'âme l'entraîna dans la chambre, celle qu'il partageait depuis si longtemps avec le seul homme qu'il aimerait jamais et à qui il allait faire tant de mal.

-

Nu sur le lit le brun dû se laissait embrasser et caresser par son amant d'occasion mais son corps ne réagissait pas, il ne ressentait que de l'indifférence.

Il sourit pourtant au jeune homme qui ne se rendait compte de rien et qui lui était plein d'ardeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute et il ne pouvait pas deviner que le brun ne faisait ça que contraint.

Mais pour Harry ce moment était horrible, il ne désirait pas cet homme, il ne voulait ni de ses caresses ni de ses baisers, il ne voulait pas le toucher et encore moins lui appartenir ou le faire sien, son corps n'appartenait qu'à Draco.

Il fit mettre le jeune homme à plat ventre pour éviter qu'il s'aperçoive de son manque total de réaction et tenta de se concentrer en priant pour que Draco arrive vite et qu'enfin tout soit finit.

Dés qu'il l'aurait surprit il savait que le blond quitterait la maison sans attendre, sa fierté légendaire l'empêcherait d'agir autrement, l'infidélité était quelque chose que Draco ne comprendrait pas et ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il était d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui sur ce point, ils étaient tous les deux très possessifs l'un envers l'autre et exclusifs.

Ensuite il aurait une bonne raison pour mettre le jeune homme dehors sans avoir été jusqu'au bout.

Le coeur meurtri il imaginait déjà la peine puis la rage qu'il lirait dans les yeux gris mais il garderait au moins la consolation de lui être resté fidèle.

Après ce cauchemar, une fois seul, il pourrait laisser éclater ce chagrin qui lui brûlait les paupières et lui serrait la poitrine comme un étau, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

Harry à genoux était penché sur le jeune homme et se forçait à suivre le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale du bout de la langue, quand il entendit les pas de Draco dans le couloir.

Il se raidit, il allait vivre le pire moment de sa vie et un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut.

Son coeur se mit à battre comme un tambour et il respira profondément en entendant la porte s'ouvrir suivit presque immédiatement par le léger cri de surprise et d'horreur que poussa le blond en les découvrant sur le lit.

Harry se redressa lentement et se retourna, la douleur et la stupeur qu'il lut dans les yeux gris grands ouverts achevèrent de lui briser le coeur.

Il y eut un instant de silence et les trois protagonistes s'immobilisèrent, comme si tout c'était arrêté.

« Comment...comment as tu osé faire une chose pareille?

La voix de Draco statufié sur le seuil ne fut qu'un murmure, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, il refusait d'y croire, c'était comme un mauvais rêve, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas se produire.

Son amour ne pouvait tout simplement pas se trouver là dans leur lit avec un inconnu.

« Rhooooooo!!! fit Harry qui prit l'air ennuyé en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit...j'avais besoin d'un peu de changement c'est tout!

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Gémit le blond en remuant lentement la tête...ce n'est pas toi...tu n'est pas le Harry que je connais...

« Mais si c'est moi! Répliqua le brun en se levant.

Nu comme un ver il s'avança vers draco qui recula.

« C'est juste que je me suis aperçut que j'avais besoin de distraction, j'ai réfléchit tu sais, on est si peu de chose faut en profiter pendant qu'il en est temps! Fit-il tout en se détestant pour les paroles qu'il prononçait...tu ne me suffis plus.

Durant un instant la rage fit place à la peine dans le coeur du blond, il leva la main et de toute ses forces il assena une gifle retentissante sur la joue d'Harry dont seule la tête bougea sous le choc.

« Si tu veux te défouler sur moi ne te gênes pas! Proposa le brun sans faire le moindre geste...mais ça ne changera rien, je vais passer la nuit avec lui.

Ses yeux verts pleins de larmes, que Draco cru être dûes au coup qu'il venait de lui donner, le fixaient bien droit et il recula une nouvelle fois.

« Je te hais Potter! Gronda t-il alors qu'il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait.

Une douleur aïgue transperça Harry et il dû faire un effort énorme pour ne pas s'écrouler à ses genoux pour tout lui avouer et le supplier de lui pardonner.

Mais il parvint à se contenir et resta aussi rigide qu'une statue de pierre, il fallait qu'il tienne encore quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes et tout serait finit.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça...de nous faire ça...je te hais! Répéta Draco qui tourna brusquement les talons et partit en courant.

-

Harry baissa la tête et retourna lentement vers le lit.

Il jeta un regard sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas osé faire un mouvement et paraissait très mal à l'aise, comme tout le monde il savait que Draco Malfoy vivait avec Harry Potter et il savait aussi qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Il avait d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de mal à croire à sa chance quand la veille ce dernier lui avait fait des avances qu'il avait été incapable de refuser, après tout une petite aventure même d'un soir avec Harry Potter ça ne se refusait pas, surtout que personne ne pouvait se vanter d'en avoir eut une, le brun n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul amant, Draco Malfoy.

Il avait donc accepté le rendez-vous avec joie mais il avait crû que le blond était au moins absent de Londres et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il les surprenne au lit.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« Vas t-en! Murmura t-il.

« Je suis dés...

« Ne t'excuses pas! L'interrompit le brun...tu n'es pour rien dans tout ceci, puis-je te demander de ne parler de ça à personne?

« C'est promit! L'assura le jeune sorcier qui se dit qu'il serait plus muet qu'une tombe, il ne tenait pas à subir la vindicte de l'un ou de l'autre et puis Harry était son idole et il ne ferait rien qui puisse lui porter tort.

« Merci! Dit Harry, à voir l'air franc qu'il avait il avait sut d'entrée qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance.

-

Quand il fut seul le brun s'assit au bord du lit, il se sentait vide et comme anesthésié, tout ce qui venait de se passer lui semblait totalement surréaliste.

Puis il ressortit les deux lettres cachées dans sa table de nuit qu'il relut et là le chagrin le submergea.

Draco le haïssait et était partit.

Les larmes jaillirent brusquement et il éclata en sanglots.

Une violente nausée lui tordit l'estomac et il se leva en lâchant les lettres qui s'envolèrent et tombèrent sur le sol au milieu de la chambre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-

Draco n'était pas partit bien loin, à peine sortit de la maison il s'était laissé tombé dans un recoin sombre et jambes repliées, front appuyé sur ses genoux il pleurait en silence.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, Harry ne l'aimait plus, comme ça du jour au lendemain.

C'était insupportable.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ni où aller, c'était ici chez lui toute sa vie était là, avec Harry.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir et il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il vit le jeune inconnu passer devant lui sans le voir et il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi partait-il si vite?

Le brun avait dit qu'il allait passer la nuit avec lui.

Le souvenir de la promesse que lui avait demandé de faire le brun lui revint subitement à l'esprit.

_« Promets moi que quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les jours à venir tu ne doutera jamais de mon amour pour toi...je t'aime et n'aimerais jamais que toi!_

Harry avait parut si sérieux à ce moment-là, c'était comme si il savait que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire.

Avait-il mentit?

Draco se plongea dans une profonde réflexion, tout avait changé le jour où Blaise était tombé malade, à partir de là le brun avait eut un comportement étrange.

« Oui mais quel rapport avec le fait d'amener un inconnu dans notre lit? Se dit-il.

Il soupira en levant les yeux vers les étoiles.

« J'ai promit...j'ai promit de ne jamais douter et c'est la première chose que je fais...oui mais comment ne pas douter dans un cas pareil?

« Tout ça n'est pas normal! Dit-il en se relevant...il faut que je sache!

Il entra dans la maison et monta silencieusement à l'étage, quand il pénétra dans la chambre il ne vit personne mais son regard se posa immédiatemment sur les deux lettres tombées au sol.

Intrigué il avança et se baissa pour les ramasser.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de dingue!se dit-il après les avoir lut...qui pouvait s'en prendre à Harry d'une façon aussi sournoise?

Il n'en revenait pas mais maintenant tout s'éclairait, son amour n'avait fait ça que contraint, pour les protéger..

« Harry! Murmura t-il avec tendresse...une fois de plus tu comptais tout affronter tout seul n'est ce pas?...tu ne changeras jamais.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et l'objet de ses pensées apparut sur le seuil et il ouvrit des yeux éffarés en voyant Draco les lettres dans les mains.

« VAS T'EN!!!!!!! cria t-il en se précipitant sur lui pour les lui arracher des mains...tu dois me haïr, tu dois partir...autrement tu vas mourir et Blaise aussi et peut être d'autre...pars d'ici vite!!!

« VAS T'EN, VAS T'EN, VAS T'EN!!!!

Draco resta éberlué un instant devant la crise d'hystérie du brun qui tout tremblant, pleurait et semblait totalement perdu.

Puis il réagit et s'approcha vivement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne fais pas ça! Gémit Harry qui tenta de le repousser...ce dingue va le savoir et tu vas mourir!!!

Le blond le serra contre son torse.

« Calme toi Harry! Lui dit-il en maintenant sa tête appuyé sur son épaule...il ne saura rien du tout.

« Siiiiiiii! Sanglota le brun qui se laissa aller contre lui...il a écrit qu'il pouvait m'espionner où que je sois!

« Non, dans la maison c'est impossible mon amour elle est protégée!Draco le berça doucement...reprends toi mon ange ! tu ne comprends pas qu'il utilise la psychologie pour t'atteindre...il t'as perturbé avec la maladie de Blaise, tu dors mal et maintenant tu es prêts à croire tout ce qu'il écrit...il arrive très bien à ses fins, tu deviens paranoïaque.

« Il va vous tuer Blaise et toi! Insista Harry en se raccrochant à lui...je ne veux pas te perdre et Blaise non plus...Ron n'y survivrais pas!.

Le blond se mit à rire en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Calmes toi, ça n'arrivera pas! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son front...mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans ta petite tête sans cervelle? Plaisanta t-il...pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?...tu comptais faire quoi au juste tout seul?

« Je ne sais pas! Soupira le brun qui s'abandonna en se blottissant encore plus contre lui, il se sentait si bien là dans ses bras à lui...je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, j'ai tellement peur pour vous...et puis tu sais il ne c'est rien passé avec ce gars...je ne pouvais pas...je...

« Shhhhuutttt! Le coupa Draco en le berçant doucement...n'en parlons plus!

-

**A vendredi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**-**

Draco s'écarta d'Harry sans le lâcher et le tira vers le lit sur lequel ils s'allongèrent serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Demanda le brun la tête posée sur la poitrine du blond.

« Pour commencer je vais aller m'installer ailleurs! Expliqua Draco...il faut qu'on joue le jeu on a pas le choix et puis je pense que c'est toi que cette personne surveille, quand elle verra qu'on est bien séparé elle sera rassurée et moi loin de toi je serais libre de mes mouvements.

« Tu va devoir faire comme si tu me haïssais! Gémit Harry en levant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son menton...je n'arriverais jamais à supporter ça!

« Allons Potter! S'amusa le blond pour le détendre...je le ferais juste quand y aura du monde et puis tu as l'habitude, souviens toi, on a des années d'expérience dans ce domaine, on a un CV aussi long que le bras comme disent les Moldu.

Le brun sourit presque malgré lui.

« C'est vrai...mais c'est si loin maintenant et je t'aime si fort.

« Moi aussi! Chuchuta Draco.

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu vas t'installer où? Reprit le brun au bout d'un moment...pas trop loin pas vrai?

« Chez une personne en qui j'ai une entière confiance! Répondit le blond d'un ton volontairement mystérieux...et toi aussi.

Harry se redressa pour le regarder.

« Blaise?

« J'ai confiance en lui et en Ron aussi d'ailleurs, mais non...ni chez Pansy et Hermione, ils me poseraient trop de questions et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien pour le dingue.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qui alors?

« Severus!

Le regard d'Harry s'éclaira.

« Mais oui! S'écria t-il...avec lui tu seras en sécurité, Severus ne laisse personne venir dans son manoir à part nous.

Il trouvait l'idée excellente, depuis la fin de la guerre l'ancien maître de potion, qui avait quitté son poste à Poudlard vivait plutôt en solitaire, il aimait vivre à l'écart la plupart du temps et les seuls moments où il quittait sa maison c'était pour des voyages à l'étranger, il aimait parcourir le monde.

Draco et Harry étaient les seuls avec Ron et Blaise à lui rendre visite assez souvent dans sa demeure et le brun avait en effet totalement confiance en lui.

« Mon parrain a beaucoup de connaissance, il va sûrement pouvoir m'aider.

Harry approuva puis donna un long baiser à Draco avant de s'écarter légèrement.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra se voir sans courir de risque?

Le blond lui caressa doucement la joue, il détailla le beau visage aux traits fatigués mais qui paraissait moins abattu et lui sourit.

« On trouvera bien le moyen... ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est quelqu'un qui puisse faire la navette entre nous sans attirer l'attention...quelqu'un dont personne ne se méfie et qui inspire confiance.

« Oui mais qui? Demanda Harry dont le front se plissa...qui pourrait jouer le rôle de messager tout en passant inaperçut?

« Je ne sais pas! Avoua Draco qui se tu un instant et reprit...ne t'en fais pas on découvrira bien qui est cet assassin en puissance et on le mettra hors d'état de nuire...personne ne nous obligera à vivre loin l'un de l'autre, il nous faudra juste être très prudent en attendant... en outre je ne pense pas que cette personne puisse t' espionner en permanence comme elle veut te le faire croire mais c'est certainement quelqu'un que nous fréquentons et qui peut se tenir au courant facilement, alors il faut se méfier de tous et faire attention à tout ce que nous dirons.

Harry opina d'un mouvement de tête et la laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Draco dans un soupir.

« Tu sais c'est ça le pire, douter de tout le monde...Pfffffffff!! souffla t-il avec un intense soulagement...j'avais tellement peur pour vous que j'ai un peu perdu la tête et que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça.

Le blond se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas! Fit-il...tu te laisses trop facilement submerger par tes émotions et puis la réflexion et toi ça a toujours fait deux c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Le brun beaucoup plus détendu pouffa lui aussi.

« C'est ça moques toi de moi! Se défendit-il avec amusement...je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

« Dors mon amour! Lui murmura le blond...tu es épuisé, je reste avec toi cette nuit, je partirais demain de bonne heure.

Le brun se blottit étroitement contre lui et ferma les yeux, Draco était avec lui et il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il ne l'avait pas perdu, il n'était plus seul, tout semblait si facile avec lui.

Quelques instants plus tard il dormait à poings fermés.

-

Le jour se levait à peine quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il observa longuement Harry plongé dans un profond sommeil et sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de récupérer.

Quinze minutes plus tard il quittait leur maison à regret en espérant y revenir le plus vite possible.

-

Harry fut très déçu de ne pas voir Draco quand il se réveilla, il aurait souhaité l'embrasser une dernière fois, dieu seul savait quand il pourrait se revoir en toute tranquilité.

Il se dirigeait vers le salon, après avoir fait un détours par la cuisine pour se servir son petit déjeuner sans déranger les elfes, quand on sonna à la porte, son plateau dans les mains il alla ouvrir et fut assez surprit de voir Ginny sur le seuil, souriante.

« Encore toi? Faillit-il s'exclamer, il n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation à la jeune fille.

« Salut Harry! S'écria joyeusement Ginny qui entra en lui collant un bisou sur la joue...tu m'offres un thé? Rajouta t-elle en regardant le plateau.

Le brun soupira intérieurement mais se reprit, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur qu'il devait se montrer impoli.

« Bien sûr! Dit-il...viens au salon.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil et Harry fit le service.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très fort! Fit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle prenait la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« Non en effet! Répondit-il.

« Tu as des problèmes? Demanda t-elle avec curiosité tout en le fixant attentivement...avec Draco?...il est là?

Une étrange sensation de suspicion parcourut brusquement le brun et il se souvint de la phrase du blond, _il faut se méfier de tous et faire attention à tout ce que nous dirons!_

« Je suis trop indiscrète? Reprit-elle devant son silence...mais tu sais c'est parce que je suis ton amie.

« On s'est séparé! Murmura t-il en espérant être crédible...je l'ai trompé et maintenant il me hait!

« Oh non! S'exclama t-elle en posant vivement sa tasse sur la table et en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur le bras de son fauteuil...vous vous aimiez tant! Rajouta t-elle en lui passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules...que c'est-il passé?

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler...mais ne dis rien s'il te plait, je préfère l'annoncer moi-même aux autres! Fit Harry qui se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise sous son étreinte et voyant un elfe pointer le bout de son nez à la porte du salon il se releva avec un soupir de soulagement.

L'elfe s'effaça pour laisser passer un jeune homme qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux agréablement surprits au brun.

« Neville...ça alors!!!! s'écria t-il en se précipitant sur lui, ils se donnèrent une accolade en riant puis s'écartèrent pour se regarder.

« Mais où étais-tu caché? Demanda Harry qui sentit toute sa bonne humeur revenir, il était très heureux de revoir son ami...ça fait presque deux ans que tu as disparut! Il se tu pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds en souriant...t'as pas changé, à part tes kilos en moins et tes centimètres en plus...t'es mignon comme tout! Le taquina t-il.

« Merci! Répondit Neville en lui rendant son sourire...en fait je viens de rentrer à Londres pour de bon et...

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Ginny qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Bonjour Ginny!

« Salut Nev, contente de te revoir! Répondit-elle négligemment en se levant...je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous.

« Je repasserais plus tard Harry! Fit-elle en sortant.

-

Dés qu'ils furent seuls le brun tira Neville sur le canapé et s'assit près de lui tout en l'observant, son ami semblait plus mûr, plus sûr de lui et il le trouvait réellement mignon.

« Alors dis moi où étais-tu tout ce temps?

«Sur le vieux continent! Répondit Nev...Italie, France, Allemagne...je suis allé étudier un peu partout, là je viens de passer quelques mois à Paris.

« Veinard! Fit Harry...tu as dû bien t'amuser!

« Oui c'est vrai, enfin j'ai surtout travaillé...mais et toi?...Draco n'est pas là?

Le brun le fixa sans répondre puis une idée se fit jour, il avait une confiance totale à l'égard du jeune homme et il décida de tout lui dire, si il était d'accord ce serait lui le lien entre Draco et lui.

« Tu as dit que tu étais rentré pour de bon?

« Oui en effet! Répondit Neville.

« Tu as un endroit où aller en particulier?...il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part?

« Non, malheureusement! Soupira Nev...je suis toujours aussi seul.

« Alors écoutes moi!

-

**A dimanche!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

« Cette histoire est incroyable! S'écria Neville quand Harry lui eut tout raconté.

« Je peux te montrer les lettres comme preuve.

« Non, je te crois c'est pas ça! Se récria Nev...ce que je veux dire c'est qui peut bien avoir envie de te torturer de cette façon?...faut être malade.

« Si je savais qui c'est! Soupira le brun.

« Le pire c'est que cette personne possède l'arme idéale! Fit pensivement Neville qu'un vague souvenir vint titiller mais repartit aussi vite...elle peut frapper n'importe qui et à n'importe quel moment sans que tu n'y puisses rien...ni personne d'ailleurs...c'est totalement imprévisible, il doit lui suffire d'insérer un peu de ce virus dans de la nourriture ou une boisson et le tour est joué...ni vu ni connu.

Harry opina d'un triste mouvement de tête et Neville lui sourit en posant une main sur la sienne.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour t'aider, je resterais ici.

« Merci! Souffla le brun soulagé.

-

Assit dans un fauteuil Severus écouta longuement Draco, qui était arrivé tôt le matin en lui demandant si il pouvait séjourner quelques temps chez lui, tout en tambourinant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le bras de son siège.

Il n'avait jamais entendu une histoire aussi abérrante et pourtant il en avait entendu dans sa vie.

« Et cette personne fait ça rien que pour vous séparer Potter et toi? Demanda t-il à la fin.

Draco se leva du canapé où il était assit et se mit à arpenter le salon.

« Apparemment oui! Répondit-il...en tout cas pour le moment, qui peut savoir où ses exigences vont s'arrêter? Elle peut demander n'importe quoi avec la menace de ce virus.

« Les plus menacés semble être Blaise et toi! Constata Severus qui croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils...pourquoi Blaise d'ailleurs! Fit-il songeur...pourquoi pas Weasley?

« C'est vrai ça! Se dit Draco qui se plongea dans un profonde réflexion.

« Parce que tuer ne l'intéresse pas, mais il sait très bien qui menacer ! Murmura t-il au bout d'un moment...parce que la mort de Blaise serait la pire des souffrance pour Ron et par contre coup la pire pour Harry qui s'en voudrait à mort, ils sont comme des frères tous les deux...il acceptera n'importe quoi pour lui éviter ça...cette personne est très intelligente, elle veut voir souffrir et ne tuera que si elle se sent obligée.

« C'est une femme! Fit Severus péremptoire.

« Une femme? S'exclama le blond surprit...et pourquoi...

« Quelqu'un arrive à la porte! L'interrompit le maître de potion qui se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à Neville.

« Longdubat?... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Face aux yeux noirs qui le fixaient Neville se sentit soudain revenir des années en arrière et il rougit en se souvenant brusquement que dans ses premiers rêves érotique c'est cet homme-là qui tenait la première place, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais comprit pourquoi celui qui le terrorisait le jour lui donnait autant de plaisir la nuit dans ses rêves.

« Et bien?

La voix toujours aussi rude de Severus le sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est Harry qui m'envoie! Dit-il en se reprenant.

« Entrez! Fit le maître de potion en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Neville s'avança et ce faisant il le frôla, il rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête, décidément il se dit que devant lui il avait vraiment l'impression de redevenir un adolescent pré pubère.

Il suivit Severus jusqu'au salon et Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surprits en le voyant.

« Neville Longdubat!! fit-il...je te croyais disparut...qu'est ce qui t'amènes jusqu'ici?

« C'est Potter qui l'envoie! Répondit Severus en reprenant sa place et en indiquant d'un geste le canapé à leur visiteur.

« Je suis le messager! Dit Neville dans un sourire...je ferais le lien entre vous.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe mais ne dit rien, après tout pourquoi pas? Il savait qu'Harry avait confiance en lui et l'aimait beaucoup donc il ferait de même.

-

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'est revenu à l'esprit concernant les virus! Hésita Neville alors qu'ils discutaient depuis un moment...mais je sais pas si c'est important...

« Parlez Longdubat! L'incita Severus avec impatience...nous verrons bien.

« Et bien quand j'étais à Paris un soir dans un bar j'ai rencontré un jeune scientifique sorcier mais qui vit et travaille chez les Moldu, il n'allait pas très bien parce qu'il se remettait mal d'une rupture et il avait un peu bu...beaucoup même...

« Si tu en venais au fait! Le coupa Draco irrité.

« Voilà, voilà! Fit Neville qui se sentit gêné par le regard de Severus qui ne le lâchait pas...d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un spécialiste des filovirus, un génie, enfin ça c'est lui qui le disait...mais il parlait d'un virus horrible qu'il avait crée et qui avait disparut...ce n'était peut être qu'un délire d'ivrogne, en plus c'était a Paris et non ici...ce n'est peut être aussi qu'une coincidence mais...

« Il faut que tu retournes la-bas pour l'interroger! Dit Draco d'un ton sans réplique...c'est un peu trop étrange pour une simple coïncidence.

« Mais je connais juste son prénom...Jason! Protesta Neville...comment tu veux que je le retrouve?

« Je connais quelqu'un dans le monde scientifique de cette ville qui devrait pouvoir nous aider! Intervint Severus...je vais vous accompagner, nous partirons dés demain.

Neville plongea son regard dans celui du maître de potion dont les yeux noirs toujours aussi insondables descendirent sur sa bouche et il prit conscience que ce que regardait Severus c'était la langue qu'il était en train de se passer doucement sur les lèvres, ses joues flambèrent brusquement tandis que le petit sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur qui apparut sur le visage du maître de potion acheva de le déstabiliser.

Cet homme lui faisait un effet des plus inattendu, enfin si on oubliait les rêves qui l'avaient pourchassés pendant longtemps.

« Euh...bon! bredouilla Neville en se levant...je vais prévenir Harry.

-

Ce dernier pendant ce temps était allé voir Ron et Blaise, durant un moment grâce à Draco et à la venue de Neville il s'était sentit mieux, mais les heures passant le blond lui manquait de plus en plus et son moral faisait une nouvelle chute.

Il avait la sensation d'être dans un tunnel dont il ne verrait jamais la fin.

Le rouquin était absent et le Serpentard lui expliqua qu' il était sortit avec les filles qui l'avaient entraîné de force pour aller faire les magasins en prévision d'une petite fête qu'elles prévoyaient de faire ici même durant le week-end.

« Tu es invité! Termina t-il...et pas de refus possible qu'elles ont dit!

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la fête! Marmonna Harry en s'asseyant.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Blaise en s'installant près de lui.

Le brun baissa la tête et se prépara à mentir, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses deux amis mais moins il y aurait de gens au courant et mieux ça vaudrait.

« Draco et moi sommes séparé! Murmura t-il les yeux rivés au sol...je l'ai trompé et maintenant il me déteste.

Un silence total envahit la pièce qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry jette un regard en coin au Serpentard pour voir pourquoi il ne disait rien.

Blaise le fixait, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

« Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ce mensonge?

« Mais c'est vr...tenta de protester le brun.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot! Fit calmement et avec certitude le Serpentard...alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me sortir une ânerie pareille...si c'est une blague c'est pas vraiment marrant.

Harry soupira et n'insista pas, il savait qu'il mentait trop mal face à Blaise, ce dernier était beaucoup trop fin pour se laisser berner facilement.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet ce qui intrigua le Serpentard.

« Tu cherches quelque chose?

« Tu es sûr qu'on est seul dans la maison et que personne peut nous entendre? Chuchota le brun.

«Bien sûr...la maison est protégée de toute intrusion tout comme la tienne! Répondit Blaise qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son air de conspirateur...pourquoi? Chuchota t-il à son tour d'un air amusé...on va comploter pour renverser le gouvernement et t'as peur qu'on soit sur écoute?

-

Quelques minutes plus tard après qu'Harry l'ai mit au courant il ne riait plus, il avait déjà faillit y laisser la vie.

« Ne parles de ça à personne, absolument personne...même pas à Ron, il se rongerait les sangs pour toi et deviendrait dingue, mieux vaut qu'il ne sache rien.

« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien.

« Et puis quand il y a du monde ici ou comme pendant la fête évites de manger ou de boire des trucs que tu ne t'ai pas servit toi-même.

Blaise opina d'un signe de tête.

« Normalement tout devrait bien aller! Continua Harry... puisque Draco et moi jouons le jeu mais on ne sait jamais.

« Ca fait quand même un drôle d'effet! Dit Blaise à voix basse...savoir que quelqu'un qu'on fréquente peut décider de notre mort à n'importe quel moment sans qu'on puisse rien faire ça fait froid dans le dos.

Harry posa une main sur la sienne et la serra.

« On trouvera qui c'est! Dit-il avec fermeté, parler avec Blaise l'avait remonté.

Le Serpentard lui sourit.

« J'en suis sûr...et pour Ron je lui annoncerais votre rupture, tu mens vraiment trop mal même lui va s'en rendre compte!

-

**A mardi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

Ron rentra chez lui en fin de journée en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, il avait horreur de faire les boutiques en compagnie des filles, c'était un véritable calvaire qui n'en finissait pas.

En plus sa soeur lui posait toujours un tas de questions sur tout, c'était agaçant cette curiosité, pouquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas un petit ami au lieu de s'ocuper de la vie des autres?

La vue de Blaise allongé sur le canapé un bras replié sur ses yeux le fit d'abord sourire avec tendresse puis l'inquiéta.

Il se précipita à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien?...t'as de la fièvre? Paniqua t-il en lui écartant le bras pour poser une main sur son front.

Le Serpentard sourit.

« Mais non! Dit-il...tout va bien.

« T'es sûr hein?...tu me le dis tout de suite si tu te sens pas bien!

Blaise se dit qu'Harry avait raison, mieux valait que Ron ne sache rien autrement c'est lui qui deviendrait fou même si il trouvait adorable le soucis qu'il se faisait pour lui.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et leva les mains pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise du rouquin.

« Je suis en pleine forme, tu veux vérifier? Murmura t-il en repoussant les pans du vêtement pour lui caresser le torse.

Il entendit le souffle de Ron s'accélérer, ce dernier avait refusé de faire l'amour depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'Hôpital par peur de le fatiguer et Blaise commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Il vaudrait mieux p...voulut dire le rouquin en posant ses mains sur les siennes mais le Serpentard le coupa immédiatement.

« Si tu refuses cette fois encore, je divorce! Le menaça t-il.

Ron sourit et se pencha sur lui.

« Tu peux pas on est pas mariés! Chuchota t-il avant de prendre sa bouche tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise et en s'attaquant ensuite à celle de Blaise qui soupira de plaisir.

« Enfin!!!

Ron descendit le long de son cou et se mit à agacer les tétons qui durcirent sous l'effet de sa langue et de ses dents tandis que d'une main il défaisait la ceinture du pantalon pour dégager l'érection du Serpentard qui gémit.

Le rouquin passa langoureusement le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur à plusieurs reprises avant de le prendre en entier, ce qui fit pousser un long oui de satisfaction à son compagnon tandis qu'il ondulait du bassin en suivant le rythme de la bouche chaude qui allait et venait.

« Ron! Murmura t-il au bord de l'extase.

Ce dernier le lâcha en se redressant et lui retira son pantalon, puis il en fit autant avec le sien.

Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes du Serpentard qu'il fit remonter sur ses cuisses en présentant sa virilité devant l'entrée étroite qu'il pénétra centimètre par centimètre en fermant les yeux.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi! Souffla t-il en s'arrêtant un instant pour contenir la vague de plaisir qui venait de l'envahir.

Blaise donna un brusque coup de rein pour l'inciter à s'activer et Ron obtempéra en le saisissant par les hanches.

Ses va et viens se firent violents tandis que leurs grognements de plaisir augmentaient et l'orgasme tout aussi violent qui les submergea les laissa complètement vidés et le coeur proche de l'explosion.

Le rouquin s'affala sur Blaise et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le regarder.

« Je reconnais que c'est vrai! Murmura t-il...tu es en pleine forme.

Le Serpentard plongea son regard sombre et sérieux dans les pupilles bleue.

« Harry est passé aujourd'hui! Dit-il.

« Ah, et ça va mieux?

« Draco et lui sont séparé! Annonça Blaise sans préambule.

Le regard azur s'agrandit sous l'effet de surprise et d'incompréhension le plus total.

« Séparé? Répéta t-il...eux?...c'est pas possible ils sont indécollables tous les deux!!!

Il regarda Blaise d'un air suspicieux en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Tu me fais marcher c'est ça?

« Non!

« Faut que j'aille voir Harry! marmonna le rouquin en cherchant à se lever...ça ne va pas du tout ça, ils se sont sûrement disputés pour une broutille et comme ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre...faut juste qu'on leur remette les idées d'aplomb...ils vont m'entendre ces deux crétins...

Il fut interromput par Blaise qui le ramena contre lui.

« Tu restes là! Ordonna t-il...je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de leçon de morale, ils sont tous les deux nos amis et continueront à l'être séparé ou pas, alors on intervient pas et on les laisse agir à leur guise c'est comprit?

« Mais...tenta de protester Ron.

« Il n'y a pas de mais...c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi je t'assure...alors ne dis rien, fais le pour moi! Exigea le Serpentard.

Le rouquin soupira en se laissant aller sur le torse de Blaise.

« D'accord!! souffla t-il de mauvais gré...mais je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je peux pas essayer de les réconcilier!

Le Serpentard sourit pour lui-même en lui caressant les cheveux, Draco et Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une furie rousse au manque de tact bien connu leur tombe dessus.

-

Harry errait dans sa maison comme une âme en peine et se trouvait dans le hall quand Neville revint.

Il se jeta presque sur lui.

« Tu l'as vu?...il va bien?

Son ami sourit.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien...viens je dois te parler.

-

« A Paris? Fit Harry plusieurs minutes plus tard...avec Severus?

« Oui! Confirma Neville...nous partons demain matin...draco a dit que tu devais être patient et que surtout tu ne devais rien faire qui puisse éveiller les soupçons de l'autre dingue.

Le brun baissa la tête, l'idée de rester seul à ne rien faire dans cette grande maison vide le déprimait.

Savoir Draco loin de lui le déprimait.

Douter de la plupart de ses amis le déprimait.

Tout le déprimait.

Il avait la sensation d'être un gosse perdu, sans défense, d'être à la merçi du premier fou venu, de toujours devoir être sur ses gardes malgré le fait que le blond avait certainement raison quand il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être espionné en permanence, c'était très fatiguant tout ça et son moral s'en ressentait.

Son humeur passait du désespoir à l'espoir et vice-verça à une allure vertigineuse.

Son ami s'en rendit compte, il tenta de le dérider durant la soirée et y parvint mais quand Harry monta se coucher et se glissa entre ses draps froids la déprime l'envahit de nouveau.

-

Le lendemain matin Neville se rendit chez Severus qui l'attendait et grâce à un portoloin ils se retouvèrent peu après, et à la grande surprise de Neville, dans un appartement spacieux et meublé plutôt confortablement.

« C'est chez moi! Précisa Severus devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme...je l'utilise quand je viens dans cette ville, je n'aime pas les hôtels.

Il le guida le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une chambre dont il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Posez vos affaires ici! Lui dit-il avant de le laisser.

Neville obéit puis retourna au salon, le maître de potion ne s'y trouvant pas il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir de sa chambre et il ouvrit des yeux rond en le voyant.

Severus avait quitté sa robe de sorcier pour mettre un jeans noir qui mettait ses cuisses musclées en valeur.

« Et pas que les cuisses! Se dit-il.

Il portait aussi une chemise de même couleur et une légère veste de cuir, noire aussi.

Immédiatement Neville pensa que le cuir était une matière qui lui allait diablement bien, ça lui donnait un air des plus sexy et Neville sentit un agréable frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« On y va? Fit Severus sans paraître se rendre compte de son trouble.

Le Gryffondor se leva d'un bond.

« Euh...oui, oui!!

-

Ils se rendirent dans l'un des plus grand laboratoire de recherche de Paris où à l'accueil Severus demanda, ou plutôt exigea vu son ton, de voir un certain professeur Stavinsky, c'est lui qui dirigeait cet endroit.

La secrétaire, mal à l'aise sous le feux du regard noir et intimidant qui la toisait et qui semblait la prévenir qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire non, se sentit devenir toute petite et passa immédiatement un coup de fil, après avoir échangé quelques mots et reposé le combiné elle leur indiqua du menton l'ascenseur.

« 6ième étage la porte au fond du couloir! Leur dit-elle sans lever les yeux du cadran qui semblait la pasionner.

« Mmm! Fit Severus.

Neville qui cacha un sourire se demanda si ça voulait dire merci, bien qu'il en doutat fortement, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur de la petite cage, un groupe de visiteur qui arrivait s'engoufra derrière eux.

Ils durent reculer et se retrouvèrent bloqués au fond, Neville dos contre la paroi, Severus lui faisant face.

-

**A mercredi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

Pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre et Severus étant plus grand que lui, Neville se retrouva avec le nez au niveau de son cou.

L'ascenseur se mit à monter et une excitante odeur de cuir mêlée à une autre plus épicée lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'il sentait sur son front le souffle chaud et régulier du maître de potion.

Leur promiscuité déclencha un désir aussi subit qu'intense et fit faiblir ses jambes, il baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui brûlaient les joues et se retrouva le front appuyé contre le torse de Severus.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Un malaise? Entendit-il chuchoter contre son oreille...la chaleur peut être?

La voix basse et légèrement rauque le fit frissonner encore plus et une véritable décharge électrique le traversa, sans relever la tête il la tourna légèrement et sa pommette toucha la mâchoire de Severus qui ne s'écarta pas.

« Je...crois...suis...claustro...claustrophobe! Parvint-il à bafouiller tout en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur en prenant une longue inspiration.

Il désirait tellement cet homme que son entre jambes devint douloureux et un gémissement à peine audible lui échappa.

L'arrêt de l'ascenseur et l'ouverture des portes l'obligèrent à reprendre le contrôle, bien que difficilement, et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

« Ca va mieux? Demanda Severus.

« Oui! Marmonna t-il sans le regarder et en se dirigeant rapidement vers le fond du couloir.

Il ne vit pas le petit sourire amusé du maître de potion qui le suivit.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis dans un vaste bureau où les avait accueillit un vieillard très sympathique qui semblait très bien connaître Severus.

« C'est un sorcier! Lui avait glissé ce dernier juste avant qu'ils n'entrent...mais il a choisit de vivre côté Moldu.

Après qu'ils lui eurent expliqué le but de leur visite le vieil homme n'avait réfléchit qu'un instant.

« Jason SaintJuste!! s'exclama t-il...cela ne peut être que lui...c'est un petit génie et un expert dans tout ce qui concerne les filovirus...je vais vous donner l'adresse de son domicile, je sais qu'il travaille mais j'ignore où exactement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Severus le remercia puis les deux hommes échangèrent des nouvelles que Neville n'écouta que d'une oreille, le désir intense qu'il avait ressentit dans l'ascenseur ne s'était qu'à demi calmé et il lorgnait sans cesse vers Severus qui faisait mine de rien.

-

Vingt minutes plus tard ils ressortaient du bâtiment et retournèrent à l'appartement, il était encore tôt et le jeune génie ne serait pas chez lui, il était sûrement encore au travail.

-

A peine la porte refermée sur eux Neville stupéfait se fit plaquer sans douceur contre le mur par un Severus à l'air sauvage et qui sans attendre le bâillonna d'un baiser fougueux tandis que des mains impatientes se mirent à explorer son corps et à lui retirer ses vêtements.

Neville ne chercha pas à comprendre et ne protesta pas, bien au contraire il participa très activement.

A demi dévêtus tous les deux Severus se colla contre lui en frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

« Claustrophobe hein? Murmura t-il à l'oreille du gryffondor avant de la mordiller...depuis quand?

« Aucune idée! Marmonna doucement Neville la tête rejetée en arrière et le souffle court, claustrophobe il ignorait si il l'était, après tout pourquoi pas? mais tout ce qu'il savait là dans l'immédiat c'est qu'il lui fallait éteindre l'incendie ravageur qui courait dans ses veines.

Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le maître de potion descendit sur le torse lisse, le nombril où il s'arrêta un instant puis s'agenouilla tout en lui retirant son pantalon.

Il caressa lentement les cuisses de Neville avant de glisser une main entre elles pour qu'il les écartent.

Le Gryffondor se mit à gémir en sentant les doigts de Severus caresser doucement son intimité et il s'agrippa à ses cheveux quand il engloutit son érection.

Sous la pression des lèvres qui l'enserraient dans un va et viens tantot lent tantôt rapide et l'aspiration qui lui donnait la sensation paradisiaque qu'il allait décoller, il fut rapidement au bord de l'extase et il était proche de l'explosion quand le maître de potion le lâcha subitement.

Ce dernier se redressa et se mit à rire doucement en voyant son regard indigné.

Il retira rapidement son jeans et prenant la main de Neville il l'entraîna vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit s'agenouiller, bras posés sur le dossier.

Severus debout derrière lui frotta un instant son érection entre les fesses tendues puis y pénétra lentement tout en caressant les cuisses du gryffondor qui poussait des gémissements entrecoupés de oui.

Il se mit à donner de lents et profonds coups de reins comme pour apprécier chaque seconde et Neville ne tarda pas à se laisser aller dans un long grondement de plaisir, il le suivit de peu dans un ouiiiiiiii sourd, les mains crispées sur les hanches du Gryffondor.

-

Quand Harry descendit de sa chambre Neville était partit depuis longtemps, il s'installa comme d'habitude au salon d'un air morose et aperçut immédiatement la lettre posée sur la table basse.

La peur l'envahit, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et il la fixa sans la prendre.

Qu'allait-on lui demander cette fois?

Quand l'elfe entra pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner il lui demanda qui l'avait amenée et dans la réponse de l'elfe il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé calée sous le battoir de la porte d'entrée, tout comme la première.

Quand il fut seul il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit d'un geste ferme, reculer les choses plus longtemps ne servait à rien; il déplia la feuille et lut.

-

_Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié Harry?_

_N'ais crainte ça n'arrivera pas._

_J'ai pu constater que tu avais obéit à mes ordres, c'est bien, tes amis n'ont donc rien à craindre pour l'instant._

_Continues comme ça._

_-_

Apparement le persécuteur voulait maintenir la pression mais Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement, au moins pour le moment on ne lui demandait rien de plus c'était déjà ça.

Il examina attentivement l'écriture mais elle ne lui disait rien, elle était sûrement déguisée.

La feuille était du papier tout simple dont se servait couramment les Moldu et on s'était servit d'un banal stylo.

Rien de magique.

La personne était vraiment très prudente.

-

Severus, qui s'était laissé tombé près de Neville, observa attentivement le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux baissés et semblait maintenant un peu gêné, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit de lui sauter dessus comme ça mais il ne regrettait rien.

« Peut être la scène de l'ascenseur? Se dit-il.

C'est vrai que ça lui avait échauffer le sang, mais en réalité il savait qu'il avait commencé à désirer Neville au moment où il lui avait ouvert la porte de son manoir.

Peut être était-ce dû à la rougeur du Gryffondor et sa façon étrange de le regarder ou les images torrides qui l'espace d'un bref instant avait envahit son esprit, toujours est-il qu'il l'avait désiré à partir de ce moment.

« D'ailleurs d'où venaient-elles ces images? Se demanda t-il...pas de mon esprit quand même, mais alors c'était du sien?

Il se pencha vers Neville et le prit par le menton pour qu'il leve la tête et le regarde, il voulait savoir.

Ses yeux noirs incisifs plongèrent dans le timide regard brun.

« Quand tu es venu chez moi le premier jour et que je t'ai ouvert, à quoi as tu pensé en me voyant?

Une fois de plus les joues du Gryffondor virèrent au rouge vif tandis qu'il repensait à ses rêves qui lui étaient subitement revenus et le maître de potion qui fit une brève incursion dans son esprit en resta sidéré.

« Neville, le petit Neville que je terrorisais à longueur de journée a fantasmé sur moi toutes les nuits...c'est à peine croyable! Dit-il.

Un rire le secoua qui fit mal au Gryffondor et le vexa.

« T'avais pas le droit de lire dans ma tête! S'écria t-il en se levant d'un bond...c'est...c'est ...c'est dégueulasse!! s'écria t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Severus se redressa et hésita sur la conduite à tenir, il n'avait pas voulut blesser Neville et le fait qu'il ai fait des rêves érotique, et même plus, le concernant ne le gênait absolument pas, ça l'avait juste surprit.

« Enfin surprit est un mot faible! Se dit-il toujours amusé.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que le timide jeune homme dont il se souvenait ait pu être attiré par lui, parce qu'il fallait voir les choses en face, pour faire des rêves pareils à propos d'une personne c'est qu'il y avait une attirance quelque part, même enfouie.

Il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois en pensant que durant la journée Neville avait dû l'enfouir vraiment très profondément.

A tel point qu'elle ne ressortait que par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves, là où on ne pouvait rien cacher.

-

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez moi de ne pas y avoir répondu j'ai eut quelques problèmes mais voilà le chapitre!**

**Bisous à vous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

Severus ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche.

Une fois rhabillé il alla frapper à la porte de Neville.

« Il va falloir y aller! Cria t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Gryffondor vêtements à la main passa devant lui le menton haut pour aller se laver à son tour.

Le maître de potion le saisit par un bras et lui fit faire un brusque demi-tour pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser! Lui dit-il.

« C'est trop tard c'est fait! Riposta durement Neville qui se dégagea d'un geste sec et se rua dans la salle de bain.

Severus fronça les sourcils un peu surprit, le petit gryffondor n'était plus tout à fait le même que dans ses souvenirs, il était devenu très agaçant et avait du répondant.

Il retourna au salon et attendit qu'il soit prêt, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Sans le regarder Neville traversa la pièce d'un pas ferme et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allons-y! Dit-il simplement.

-

Dans la rue ils hélèrent un taxi qui un moment plus tard les déposa devant un petit immeuble résidentiel.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et sonnèrent à la porte sur laquelle s'affichait le nom qu'ils cherchaient.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui leur sourit.

« Oui?

« Monsieur SaintJuste est-il là? Demanda Neville.

« Ah non désolé! Leur dit-elle...il est à un séminaire je ne sais pas où, moi je suis juste sa co-locataire...il sera là dimanche matin si vous voulez le voir.

« Bien...merci! Fit Neville déçu.

-

Ils redescendirent lentement, c'était vendredi soir, il restait toute une journée à attendre.

Le Gryffondor se mit à marcher sur le trottoir tête baissée et Severus qui ne savait trop quoi lui dire pour s'excuser sans s'excuser vraiment le saisit par le coude.

« Ca te tente une promenade dans Paris et un dîner dans un restaurant? A peine venait-il de faire sa proposition que le maître de potion se sentit bête.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prends de débiter des sornettes pareilles? Il va croire que je le courtise!!

Mais devant le visage de Neville qui n'étant pas rancunier retrouva son sourire et son hochement de tête affirmatif il eut lui aussi envie de sourire, ce qu'il évita de faire bien entendu en gardant son air impassible mais il ne dit rien quand le Gryffondor s'accrocha à son bras.

Ce dernier passa une très bonne soirée même si Severus n'ouvrit guère la bouche, il se sentait bien avec le maître de potion malgré son silence et le fait qu'il ne sache plus très bien où il en était avec lui.

-

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement vers une heure du matin et environ une demi-heure après que Neville se soit couché la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Dans le carré de lumière venant du couloir il vit la silhouette de Severus s'avancer vers lui et se pencher en posant un genou sur le lit.

Son souffle court et la main qu'il posa sur son ventre mirent le feu aux sens de Neville qui cette fois encore ne chercha pas à comprendre ou à le repousser, il passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui, il avait toujours autant envie de lui.

-

Le samedi matin Harry se leva avec une immense lassitude, ce soir il était invité à la fête donnée chez Ron et Blaise et d'avance il savait que cela allait être un calvaire.

Draco était certainement invité lui aussi et si il était heureux à l'idée de le voir, il angoissait en songeant qu'il allait faire comme si il n'y avait plus rien entre eux.

Même en sachant que Draco ne ferait que jouer la comédie Harry savait que cela allait lui faire mal, le regarder sans le toucher était d'avance un véritable supplice.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Si celui qui le persécutait se trouvait là lui aussi, ce qui était pratiquement certain, il allait pouvoir se délecter de sa souffrance.

Il souffla en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Combien de temps cela allait-il durer?

-

Neville ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea pas, il était dans les bras de Severus, la tête sur sa poitrine.

Il écouta attentivement la respiration calme du maître de potion et comprit que lui aussi était réveillé mais tout comme lui il ne bougeait pas.

Ils semblaient tous les deux attendre dieu sait quoi.

« Ca te tente une autre balade dans Paris et un autre repas au restaurant? demanda Neville à mi-voix mais toujours sans faire un geste.

Severus mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui! Finit-il par dire.

-

Harry passa la journée enfermé chez lui.

Il reçut la visite de Ginny qu'il renvoya prestement sous prétexte de migraine et tourna en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à cette fête tant redoutée.

-

Il s'y pointa sur les coups de sept heures et quand il entra dans le salon il y avait déjà plein de monde, pratiquement tous des anciens de Poudlard.

Il répondit à peine au salut de tous ceux qui vinrent le voir et son air renfrogné les fit rapidement partir, il se retrouva seul face à Ron qui le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Enfin tu te montres! S'exclama ce dernier...tu vas m'ex...

« Ron, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit! Gronda Blaise en intervenant, ce qui fit immédiatement taire le rouquin qui vexé s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses frères qui étaient là eux aussi...viens! Rajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qu'il prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le bar.

Ils se mirent dans un coin pour être tranquille et le Serpentard leur servit un verre.

Pansy et Hermione vinrent gaiement embrasser le brun et échangèrent quelques mots avec lui avant de repartir sans faire aucune allusion à sa séparation d'avec Draco.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Blaise.

« Elles ont été mises au courant par Ginny et voulaient venir te botter les fesses! Lui dit ce dernier...mais je leur ai fait la leçon, tu ne risque rien! Précisa t-il dans un sourire.

Harry soulagé lui rendit son sourire, il était content d'avoir son aide et son soutient, il se sentait incapable de subir un interrogatoire et des reproches de la part des deux filles qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de mâcher leurs mots.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'on lui jetait des regards insistants et curieux.

« Combien sont au courant? Demanda t-il à Blaise.

« Beaucoup! Répondit ce dernier avec une petite moue désolée...j'ai bien peur que les filles n'aient pas été très discrètes, elles en ont parlé alors qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elles...je te laisse imaginer à quelle vitesse la nouvelle s'est répandue.

« J'imagine sans mal! Soupira Harry qui se raidit brusquement.

Draco venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

En le voyant le visage du brun s'illumina, il était tellement beau, c'était comme l'arrivée du soleil après un hiver sombre et glacial et il ne pouvait cacher la joie qu'il ressentait à le voir, puis son coeur fit un arrêt quand les yeux du blond se posèrent sur lui.

Ils étaient froids et dédaigneux puis Draco se détourna d'un air hautain.

« Il joue un rôle ne l'oublies pas! Murmura Blaise près de lui qui s'était aperçut de son désarrois.

« Oui! Souffla Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco avait l'air si convaincant et si à l'aise que l'espace d'un instant il y avait vraiment crû, son amour avait raison, il se laissait trop facilement dominer par ses émotions.

-

Blaise fit un signe à Ron qui les regardait et qui se rapprocha d'eux d'un air boudeur.

« Occupes toi d'Harry mon coeur tu veux bien? et ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure! Lui glissa le Serpentard en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers Draco.

-

Les deux amis restèrent un moment silencieux en se jetant des regards en dessous.

« Ron tu m'en veux? Demanda finalement le brun à voix basse.

Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que le rouquin en eut le coeur serré et oublia sa bouderie.

« Bien sûr que non crétin! Répondit-il en souriant...enfin si un peu, t'aurais quand même pu me dire avant que ça n'allait pas entre vous.

L'arrivée de Ginny dispensa Harry de répondre.

Comme à son habitude elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun et demanda à son frère de lui servir un verre.

« Si vous avez faim le buffet est prêt dans la salle à manger! Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué...chacun se sert comme il veut.

« Merci! Répondit vaguement Harry tout en fixant Draco qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Blaise se tenant près de lui.

Le blond très entouré riait et la jalousie mordit cruellement Harry.

« Evidemment! Se dit-il avec ironie...ils le croient libre...la chasse est ouverte.

« Il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer ton ex blondinet! Constata Ginny qui observait aussi Draco...j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à t'oublier et à te remplacer!

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux et il se retint avec difficulté pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses, il avait déjà assez de mal à supporter cette situation sans qu'on vienne retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-

**Bon week-end à vous!**

**Bisous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**-**

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, je me sens pas en forme! Fit Harry en voyant Draco qui toujours entouré s'éloignait en direction de la salle à manger sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'oeil, c'était comme si il n'existait pas à ses yeux.

Il jouait son rôle à la perfection mais le brun avait beau se le répéter il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Rester là toute la soirée à regarder d'autres tenter de séduire celui qu'il aimait était au-dessus de ses forces et puis savoir que son persécuteur était sûrement là à se délecter de sa souffrance le rendait malade.

« Tes migraines te reprennent? Demanda Ginny qui avait un air étrangement satisfait.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester? Demanda Ron dans le même temps...ça ne va pas?

Le brun ignora la jeune fille et sourit au rouquin qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien! Le rassura t-il...mais une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien.

Sans attendre il les laissa et sortit du salon, en passant devant la salle à manger il s'arrêta un instant pour observer Draco qui lui tournait le dos et près duquel se tenait Blaise qui lui tournait lui aussi le dos.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de son amour, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entendre lui dire je t'aime.

Il serra les poings et les dents en voyant les sourires béats d'admiration des deux jeunes hommes avec qui les deux Serpentard discutaient.

Il les connaissait de vue sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur leurs visages et de toute manière il se foutait de leurs noms, cela le mettait presque hors de lui de penser qu'ils devaient s'imaginer pouvoir arriver à leurs fins avec celui qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il était jaloux à en crever, c'était parfaitement stupide mais c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien.

« Encore mes émotions qui me dominent! Se dit-il dans un soupir en quittant la maison, mais ce n'était pas cette constatation qui pouvait le consoler.

-

Deux heures plus tard après avoir prit une longue douche bien chaude pour se détendre et enfilé un confortable peignoir il était redescendu au salon où avachit dans un fauteuil et une tasse de thé brûlant à la main, il rêvassait tristement.

« Que fait Draco en ce moment? Cette question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Il sursauta en entendant cogner fortement à la porte.

Il posa sa tasse qu'il avait faillit renverser et se leva en se demandant qui cela pouvait être si tard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée sur la cheminée et s'aperçut qu'il n'était en fait que 22 heures, il n'avait passé qu'un court laps de temps chez ses amis.

Il soupira en allant ouvrir et surprit il vit Blaise sur le seuil qui lui sourit.

« Blaise?? s'étonna t-il...qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être à la fête?

Ce dernier le fixa un instant sans répondre puis il s'avança et lui posa une main à plat sur le torse, il le repoussa à l'intérieur de la maison tout en filant un coup de pied pour refermer la porte derrière eux et poussa Harry jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur.

Le brun totalement éberlué ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Blaise, qu'est ce qui te prends?

Toujours sans répondre le Serpentard colla sa bouche à la sienne et tenta d'insérer sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Harry, le premier moment de stupéfaction passé, réagit et le repoussa brutalement.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Lui cria t-il...Blaise reprends toi!

Ce dernier qui avait reculé éclata de rire, ce qui indigna le brun.

« Y a pas de quoi rire! Gronda t-il...c'est vraiment pas drôle.

-

Chez Ron et Blaise le salon c'était vu transformé en véritable boîte de nuit et la plupart des invités était en train de se défouler sur la piste improvisée.

Puis la musique devint plus calme et les couples s'enlaçèrent pour un slow, ce qui permettait à tous de reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer.

Ginny qui avait refusée plusieurs invitations était près de Ron appuyé contre le bar, elle regardait autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut Draco qui dansait avec Pansy tout en discutant, Hermione avec un des jumeaux mais elle ne vit pas Blaise.

« Où est passé ta moitié? Demanda t-elle à son frère.

« Il ne se sentait pas bien! Répondit Ron...il est allé s'allonger et il m'a demandé de ne pas le déranger, il redescendra dés qu'il ira mieux...j'espère qu'il va dormir jusqu'à demain, avec la peur qu'il m'a fait je préfère qu'il se repose.

« Oui tu as raison! Approuva sa soeur qui reporta son attention sur Draco.

-

Severus et Neville revenaient lentement vers l'appartement, ils avaient passés une très bonne journée, du moins de l'avis du Gryffondor, pour ce qui était du maître de potion il n'en savait rien, il ne s'était pas plaint mais de toutes façons il était tout à fait impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Durant cette journée Neville s'était rendu compte que cet homme étrange avait énormément d'importance pour lui.

Durant ses voyages il avait eut plusieurs aventures mais aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais autant compté.

Il aurait tout voulut savoir de lui, comprendre la signification du moindre de ses gestes ou paroles, si rares, durant cette journée il avait dû lui dire dix phrases, et encore en comptant les simples oui ou non.

Pourtant il y avait ses regards, sans cesse il avait sentit ses yeux posés sur lui, tellement intenses qu'il avait eut l'impression d'être passé sous microscope, comme si Severus cherchait à deviner la plus petite de ses pensées, mais au moins il n'avait pas essayé de lire dans son esprit.

-

En silence ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Alors que Neville, qui ne savait trop quoi dire devant son mutisme persistant, allait se diriger vers sa chambre, le maître de potion le saisit par le bras pour le tourner face à lui.

Severus prit son visage entre ses mains et le détailla attentivement sans qu'aucune expression particulière n'apparaisse sur ses traits, seuls ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat que le Gryffondor n'y avait jamais vu.

« Si noirs, si profonds! Pensa Neville qui le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

Immobiles ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager.

Puis sans rien dire Severus s'écarta et se pencha pour le soulever.

Neville passa les bras autour de son cou et sourit en voyant qu'il l'emmenait dans sa chambre, le désir qu'il avait de lui semblait tout à fait réciproque.

-

Draco soupira, la danse venait de s'achever et il lâcha Pansy, qui rejoignit immédiatement Hermione, pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin, il espérait qu'on allait le laisser un peu tranquille.

Il commençait à être fatigué de tout ce monde autour de lui et jouer la comédie ça allait cinq minutes mais après c'était gonflant.

Il avait observé autant que possible tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici mais aucun ne lui avait semblé plus susceptible qu'un autre d'être le persécuteur, cela pouvait être absolument n'importe lequel d'entre eux, en outre il en avait assez des regards énamourés ou lubriques que certains et certaines lui jetaient sans cesse, ça en était presque écoeurant et vraiment agaçant à la fin.

Lui tout ce qu'il aurait voulut c'était rejoindre son amour, son amour aux yeux si sincères et qu'enfin ils puissent se réfugier dans leur chambre, seuls.

Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, si tant est qu'il en ait douté à un moment, celui avec qui il vivait était vraiment l'homme de sa vie.

Il ne désirait personne d'autre, ni rien d'autre que passer sa vie près de lui.

Là il aurait bien eut besoin de ses bras autour de lui et d'un long, très long baiser mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage pour se rafraîchir, il allait devoir tenir encore un peu.

-

Blaise cessa de rire et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'Harry qui fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« Ne recommences pas! Lui intima t-il...autrement je me fâche!!

Le Serpentard qui paraissait amusé ignora la mise en garde et saisissant brusquement les poignets du brun il lui releva les bras au-dessus de la tête et se colla à lui.

Harry trop interloqué par son comportement pour avoir les bons réflexes se retrouva bloqué.

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu te fâches?...tu es encore plus beau! Lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille avant de reculer la tête pour plonger son regard sombre et pétillant d'amusement dans les yeux verts où se lisait l'incompréhension totale et un début certain de colère.

« Mais arrêtes ça tout de suite! Protesta le brun qui se mit à gigoter pour se libérer...écoutes Blaise je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives et tu es mon ami, mais là tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal...je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as trop bu mais si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite tu vas te prendre un coup de genou là où je pense qui va te les faire remonter jusqu'aux amygdales.

Le Serpentard éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et Harry se demanda avec inquiétude si il n'était pas subitement devenu fou.

« C'est peut être un effet secondaire du virus! Pensa t-il en gigotant de plus belle.

Blaise hilare le maintint un instant puis le libéra brusquement et recula de deux pas, son visage reprit tout son sérieux et il fixa le brun.

« Je t'aime! Avoua t-il.

De stupéfaction Harry en resta bouche ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Blaise ne pouvait pas avoir dit une chose pareille.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

**-**

Brusquement Blaise se crispa de douleur sous les yeux de plus en plus inquiets d'Harry qui n'osa pas bouger et un instant plus tard il vit Draco devant lui.

Le brun fou de joie se jeta sur lui.

« Crétin c'est toi! Lui dit-il soulagé en le serrant contre lui...t'as prit du polynectar, tu m'as fait peur, tu pouvais pas me dire que c'était toi!!

« Excuses moi mon ange mais c'était trop tentant! Fit Draco avec un petit rire...c'est mon parrain qui me l'a fournit avant de partir, il a pensé qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin! Rajouta t-il avant de prendre sa bouche pour un long baiser.

« Mais et Bl...voulut demander Harry quand ils s'écartèrent.

« Shuttttt! Le coupa Draco tandis que ses mains avides se glissaient sous le peignoir...on a pas beaucoup de temps...moins d'une heure, Blaise a prit ma place et moi la sienne par mesure de sécurité...mais je ne voulais pas te faire l'amour avec son apparence alors j'ai attendu le dernier moment, il ne nous reste qu'un flacon, moi je n'en ai plus besoin je suis sensé dormir, je passerais par sa chambre pour rentrer mais Blaise oui il faut qu'il joue mon rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du dingue.

Il se tu un instant pour mordiller le cou du brun tout en passant les mains sur ses fesses qu'il pressa.

« Je t'aime Harry.

Debout au milieu du Hall ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec passion et le peignoir se retrouva au sol.

Le blond s'agenouilla lentement tout en caressant et léchant le corps d'Harry qui ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Draco taquina du bout de la langue l'érection qui se dressait devant lui jusqu'à ce que le brun impatient le saisisse par les cheveux pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait plus, le blond entama un lent va et vien qui fit gémir Harry dont l'excitation était à son comble, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et Draco se redressa pour l'embrasser tout en les faisant reculer contre le mur sur lequel il s'adossa.

Le brun lui défit son pantalon qu'il fit descendre et à son tour il s'agenouilla devant lui pour le prendre dans sa bouche durant un long moment avant de se redresser et de le tourner face au mur.

Collé derrière lui il l'embrassa tout en se frottant à lui et en caressant d'une main son érection.

« Harry viens! Gémit Draco dans sa bouche, il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le brun entra en lui d'une poussée et ses coups de reins vigoureux les emmenèrent au septième ciel en deux minutes.

Le hall résonna de deux cris de pure extase.

Ils restèrent immobiles, Draco appuyé contre le mur, Harry appuyé contre Draco.

Quand leurs coeurs eurent repris un rythme normal, le blond se retourna et prit le brun dans ses bras.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Severus et Neville? Demanda Harry sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Non malheureusement pas encore! Murmura Draco...il va falloir que j'y aille!

Sans répondre Harry se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui en enfouissant le nez au creux de son cou, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Draco le comprit et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Il le faut mon amour on a pas le choix et puis je ne peux pas faire attendre Blaise.

Le brun releva la tête comme à regret et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Embrasses moi!

Le blond lui donna un long baiser très tendre tout en lui caressant le visage puis s'écarta.

Immobile et le coeur serré Harry le regarda remettre ses vêtements en place.

Quand il fut prêt à partir Draco le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Quand je reviendrais vivre ici! Lui dit-il...je voudrais que tous les soirs tu m'attendes dans cette tenue.

Sans comprendre le brun baissa la tête pour se regarder.

« Mais...je suis nu!

« Justement! Répliqua le blond qui éclata de rire et s'approcha pour l'enlacer.

« Mon ange j'adore ta vivacité d'esprit.

« Tu te moques toujours de moi! Se plaignit Harry en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« Non c'est vrai, j'adore ton air de toujours tomber des nues!répondit Draco...ça fait partie de ton charme, ça me fait craquer...tout me fait craquer chez toi! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Le brun captura sa bouche pour un baiser presque désespéré.

« Vas t-en vite mon amour! Murmura t-il après l'avoir lâché...autrement je vais me mettre à pleurer et tu vas devoir me consoler.

Sur un dernier regard où il y mit toute sa tendresse le blond tourna les talons et quitta la maison.

-

Blaise/Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était presque l'heure, son rouquin lui manquait.

Il ne pouvait que l'observer de loin, dans son coin il semblait si sérieux et si inquiet avec les petits regards qu'il jetait sans cesse vers l'étage où il pensait qu'il dormait.

Blaise comprit qu'il devait se faire du souci pour lui et une vague de tendresse l'envahit, il mourrait d'envie d'aller l'embrasser pour le rassurer mais il imaginait la tête que ferait Ron si il lui demandait un baiser avec l'apparence de Draco.

Il eut envie de rire en y pensant, le rouquin ferait certainement une crise d'apoplexie.

Sous prétexte d'un tour aux toilettes il quitta rapidement le groupe qui l'entourait et monta à l'étage, dans le couloir il vérifia qu'il était seul puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il était temps, à peine fut-il entré que la transformation s'opéra.

Quelques instants plus tard Draco cognait contre la porte-fenêtre du balcon, Blaise lui ouvrit.

Devant le visage radieux du blond il sourit.

« Pas la peine que je te demande si tout c'est bien passé!!

« Grâce à toi! Répondit Draco en lui posant une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule.

Ils remirent leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient échangés puis le blond s'avança vers la porte.

« Bon, me reste plus qu'à souhaiter le bonsoir à la populace! Plaisanta t-il...la soirée est terminée.

« Je descends avec toi! Fit Blaise en le suivant...j'ai un petit rouquin à retrouver moi.

-

Un instant plus tard ils étaient en bas et Draco prit congé de Ron tout en ignorant Ginny qui se trouvait près de lui, il n'avait jamais pu la souffrir.

Il ne la haïssait plus comme au temps où elle se pavanait au bras d'Harry, ce qui lui avait fait piqué des rages folles à l'époque, mais c'était guère mieux.

Il avait été tellement heureux quand le brun avait accepté son homosexualité et surtout son amour pour lui et alors quand il avait rompu avec elle ça avait été l'apothéose...le bonheur suprême!!

Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Il devait reconnaître que pour ne rien arranger il avait prit un malin plaisir à s'afficher devant elle, doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Harry et baisers fougueux.

Mais à dire vrai il ne l'avait pas fait que pour Ginny, il aimait tellement Harry qu'il avait eut besoin de l'étaler aux yeux de tous, de bien montrer qu'il lui appartenait, parce qu'au début il manquait d'assurance et avait une peur bleue qu'il se lasse de lui même si il le cachait bien.

Mais l'amour du brun à son égard ne s'était jamais démentit, au contraire leur passion s'était renforcée au fil du temps et jour après jour il avait pu lire dans les beaux yeux verts la même flamme toujours aussi ardente, tout comme dans les siens.

Harry l'aimait du même amour absolu.

-

Après avoir salué ses amis Draco retourna au manoir de Severus.

-

Tous les invités partirent peu de temps après et Blaise pu enfin faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des heures, il saisit Ron dans ses bras et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime! Lui murmura t-il.

Le rouquin agréablement surprit par sa fougue mais un peu étonné, recula la tête pour le regarder.

« J'en suis très heureux mon coeur mais on dirait que tu viens à peine de t'en rendre compte.

Blaise sourit.

« Non mais j'ai prit conscience qu'un amour sincère comme celui que tu me montre chaque jour était la plus belle chose au monde alors j'espère que tu sais et que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime...parce que je ne sais pas si moi je te le montre aussi bien.

Ron le fixa tout en glissant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux bruns, il ne savait quoi dire sans risquer de gâcher le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

« Je te crois! Souffla t-il simplement.

Là Blaise fit une autre chose qu'il avait aussi envie de faire depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, le jeta sur le lit et à son tour se jeta sur lui.

-

Harry monta lentement se coucher, la visite surprise de Draco l'avait rempli de bonheur mais du coup la maison lui semblait encore plus vide et silencieuse.

Allongé sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés il resta longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir, dés que le blond n'était plus à ses côtés c'est comme ça qu'il voyait sa vie, noire même à la lueur du jour.

Draco était le seul à l'illuminer.

Harry prit conscience avec plus d'acuité que d'habitude que sans lui il se sentait faible et complètement perdu, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans lui et le pire était de savoir qu'il était menaçé à cause de lui.

Il se retourna d'un bloc à plat ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Draco par sa faute lui donnait des sueurs froides et il se dit qu'une chose était certaine, si il lui fallait donner sa vie pour le sauver lui il le ferait sans hésiter.

-

**A vendredi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

**-**

Le dimanche matin Neville se réveilla une fois encore dans les bras de Severus et il se redressa doucement sur un coude pour le regarder.

Le maître de potion avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir.

Après l'avoir observé un moment le Gryffondor posa le bout du doigt sur sa mâchoire et dans un léger frôlement en suivit doucement le traçé, lentement il redessina le contour du visage sans que Severus n'ouvre les yeux.

Cette nuit il avait comprit qu'il l'aimait et il eut envie de le lui dire, mais il se retint, il n'était pas sûr que sa déclaration soit bien accueillie.

Neville finit par se lever et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Dés que la porte se referma le maître de potion ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Neville, ce genre de situation lui était inhabituelle.

La haine, la violence, la solitude, les rapports de force, ça il connaissait et savait gérer.

L'amour, la douceur, le bonheur, être deux, ça c'était tout nouveau et il se sentait désarmé.

« Je ne sais pas aimer ni être tendre! Dit-il à voix haute, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je t'apprendrais si tu veux! Fit la voix de Neville qui était revenu prendre ses affaires et se tenait debout sur le seuil, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Severus surprit se redressa et le fixa.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que je t'aime! Répondit simplement le Gryffondor le coeur battant mais le ton ferme.

Son aveu ne provoqua apparemment aucun effet sur le maître de potion qui continua à le fixer sans rien dire.

Neville soupira et secoua la tête, déçu.

« Voilà c'est dit! Fit-il à mi-voix...tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec moi alors maintenant à toi de voir ce que tu veux.

Ceci dit il referma la porte et retourna dans la salle de bain.

-

L'aveu de Neville était loin d'avoir laissé le maître de potion indifférent, mais maître il l'était aussi dant l'art de la dissimulation.

Il avait été un espion et un espion était nécéssairement un dissimilateur qui ne devait rien laissé paraître de ce qu'il pensait autrement c'était courir à la mort.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller complètement abasourdi.

Neville l'aimait!!

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait je t'aime et ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet ces trois petits mots.

Des amants il en avait eut bien sûr, à son âge le contraire serait malheureux, les plaisirs solitaire c'était bien mais un peu triste à la longue et à deux c'était toujours mieux.

Mais il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux, pas plus de leurs côtés que du sien et de toute manière il n'avait jamais eut de temps pour une liaison sérieuse ni même l'envie.

Cela avait toujours été des rencontres rapides histoire de satisfaire un besoin physique et rien d'autre mais là c'était totalement différent.

Avec Neville il y avait plus qu'un simple besoin physique, quand ils faisaient l'amour c'était de son plaisir à lui qu'il se souciait en premier et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui arrivait de se soucier de son partenaire.

Et puis il aimait les gestes tendres qu'avait le Gryffondor, comme tout à l'heure quand il lui avait caressé le visage, c'était tellement agréable, il aurait voulut qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Il se redressa en soufflant et s'assit au bord du lit.

Que faire?

-

Neville une fois prêt sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner qu'il posa sur la table.

Il était très déçu du manque de réaction de Severus, au fond de lui il avait espéré qu'après tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble il ferait preuve d'un peu moins d'indifférence face à ses sentiments.

Il buvait une tasse de café à petites gorgées quand le maître de potion vint s'asseoir face à lui.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa entre eux et aucun des deux n'osa dire le premier mot.

Ils ne prirent qu'une tasse de café pour ne pas s'éterniser dans un face à face gênant et se levèrent.

Neville enfila un chandail par dessus son tee-shirt, Severus remit sa veste de cuir et ils sortirent.

-

Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, coude replié et menton dans la main, Blaise qui était réveillé depuis un moment observait Ron qui près de lui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Il sourit devant son visage si détendu et confiant, il s'en voulait de lui faire des cachotteries au sujet d'Harry et avait un peu l'impression de le trahir même si c'était pour son bien.

Il avait envie de tout lui dire et ne savait trop quoi faire.

Il saisit une mèche couleur de feu pour la faire doucement glisser entre ses doigts.

Puis il saisit le drap qui le recouvrait et le retira lentement avant de se redresser sur ses genoux.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du rouquin qui frémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le Serpentard passa sa langue sur l'aine puis sur la virilité endormie qui se redressa quand il insista, Blaise la saisit dans sa main et releva la tête pour regarder Ron qui clignait des paupières en émergeant.

« Blaise? Marmonna le rouquin qui poussa un soupir de plaisir tandis que Blaise le caressait dans un lent va et vien...tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner?

Le Serpentard s'arrrêta net, surprit.

« Ron deviendrait-il perspicace? Se demanda t-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda t-il à haute voix en reprenant son mouvement d'une façon encore plus lascive...ça ne te plait pas?

« Oh si au contraire! Répondit le rouquin en ondulant du bassin...mais je te trouve bizarre depuis hier.

Blaise se releva, s'assit sur ses hanches et se pencha sur lui tout en frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, attisant leurs désirs.

« Je veux juste te montrer mon amour! Murmura t-il sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ron sourit.

« J'aime la façon dont tu t'y prends! Chuchota t-il.

-

Après avoir prit un taxi Severus et Neville se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant le petit immeuble résidentiel et grimpèrent les deux étages.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et se fut un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes châtain avec de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez qui leur ouvrit et les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous désirez?

« Jason SaintJust? Demanda Severus.

« Lui-même! Répondit ce dernier...c'est pour quoi?

Le maître de potion se tourna vers Neville.

« C'est bien lui?

Le Gryffondor opina, il le reconnaissait très bien.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin? S'irrita le jeune homme qui semblait tout juste sortir du lit et était encore en pyjama.

« On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques mois! Lui expliqua Neville...c'était dans un bar, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez...vous m'avez parlé d'un...

« Nous venons vous parlez du virus qui a disparut! L'interrompit sèchement Severus qui s'impatientait.

« Pfffffff!!!!! souffla Jason qui se gratta le crâne...vous êtes au courant?

« Oui et c'est important, on peut entrer?

« Oui!

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour les laisser passer et referma la porte.

« Asseyez-vous! Leur dit-il...je vais m'habiller et faire du café...tant que j'ai pas ma dose de cafeine je suis pas réveillé.

-

La jeune femme allongée sur son lit souriait tout en s'étirant avec volupté.

Elle avait gagné!

Tout se passait à la perfection et dans peu de temps elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir fait de mal à personne ou si peu.

Elle était presque étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle Harry avait obéit, elle n'avait eut qu'à utilisé la peur qu'avait le brun de perdre les gens qu'il aimait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Le séparer de Draco lui avait apporté un plaisir intense, dommage se dit-elle qu'elle n'ait pas pu voir la tête du blond quand Harry l'avait trompé mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui allait suivre serait encore plus jouissif pour elle.

Malgré leur rupture elle était sûre que Draco crèverait de rage quand il la verrait de nouveau au bras du brun et rien que d'y penser la mettait dans un état de béatitude absolu.

Jamais plus ils ne seraient ensemble tous les deux.

Bientôt tout serait comme cela aurait toujours dû être et elle aurait la place qui était la sienne.

Plus personne ne la regarderait avec pitié, on l'envierait

Toujours souriante elle se souvint de la manière dont tout avait commencé.

-

**Désolée pour le retard mon ordi refusait de démarrer, la galère!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-**

**JOYEUX NOEL ****à vous tous!!**

**Bisous!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

**-**

**Souvenirs de Ginny.**

**-**

« Ginny tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Harry! Dit Ronald Weasley en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa soeur en pleurs... il vient de découvrir son homosexualité et son amour pour Malfoy, ils sont ensemble et il ne pouvais faire autrement que mettre un terme à votre relation qui n'a plus aucune raison d'être, ne pleures plus, tu l'oublieras tu verras!

-

La jeune femme ricana en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son crétin de frère alors qu'Harry Potter venait de la larguer, c'était il y a trois ans juste à la fin de leurs études et elle qui avait espéré un grand mariage avec le Survivant, ce qui aurait été le plus grand évenement du siècle et dont elle aurait été le centre d'intérêt avait été totalement désespérée.

« Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait soutenu cet abruti! Se dit-elle...il filait lui-même le parfait amour avec Blaise Zabini.

A ce moment là elle avait passé des jours et des jours à pleurer terrée dans sa chambre, ruminant sa rancoeur, détestant le monde entier et en particulier Harry et Ron, le brun pour l'avoir laissé tomber et l'avoir ainsi bâfouée aux yeux de tous et son frère pour l'avoir trahit en étant du côté de son ami au lieu de l'obliger à revenir vers elle.

Puis ne pouvant faire autrement elle avait finit par faire bonne figure, se montrant compréhensive et faisant mine d'accepter son sort avec philosophie alors qu'au fond d'elle-même la rage grondait.

Elle était redevenue amie avec Harry qui soulagé se montrait gentil bien que gêné en sa présence, et elle supportait avec un sourire factice l'affection de Ron alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, les voir souffrir tous les deux comme elle avait souffert et souffrait encore, car même au bout de tout ce temps sa rancoeur était intacte, elle l'avait entretenue en regardant vivre les deux couples qui vivaient un bonheur parfait et sans nuage.

« Plus pour longtemps! Ricana t-elle de nouveau, elle ne parvenait pas à pardonner, elle qui aurait dû devenir la reine du monde que tous aurait admiré et envié, n'était plus qu'une petite sorcière insignifiante que tous regardait avec un air de pitié mêlé d'ironie à peine voilé qui la mettait dans des rages noires et tout ça parce que le Héros lui avait préféré un homme.

« Draco Malfoy! Grimaça t-elle...Serpentard, ex mangemort, d'une arrogance intolérable, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard gris froid et dédaigneux elle en grinçait des dents.

Elle le haïssait lui aussi.

Mais maintenant elle tenait sa vengeance, elle l'avait minutieusement préparée, un peu grâce à Hermione d'ailleurs.

« Encore une crétine celle-là, grande amie des deux couples! Pensa t-elle méchamment...évidemment puisqu'elle se tape la Parkinson!

-

Quelques mois après sa rupture Hermione pour lui changer les idées l'avait emmenée en France pour les vacances.

Là Ginny avait fait la connaissance d'un sorcier demi-moldu plutôt mignon avec ses petites lunettes, ses cheveux châtain qui partaient dans tous les sens et son air d'être toujours dans la lune, il travaillait dans le monde Moldu pour un centre de recherche, c'était un scientifique spécialiste des filovirus, branche dans laquelle il était un véritable génie.

Elle l'avait séduit par ennui et sans aucune difficulté, le jeune homme prénommé Jason était plutôt timide et solitaire et n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'une jolie fille s'intéresse à lui il avait rapidement succombé à son charme et était tombé fou amoureux.

Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait et cela l'amusait.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au lit elle lui avait raconté son histoire avec Harry, sans donner son nom et le fait qu'elle souhaiterait se venger.

« Et tu es resté amie avec lui? S'était-il étonné...moi je n'aurais pas pu!

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre?

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme en plaisantant s'était mit à sortir des idées de vengeance plus ou moins farfelues, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, des paroles en l'air, il imaginait des scénarios qu'il oubliait tout aussi vite, faire du mal à qui que ce soit n'était pas dans son caractère, mais l'une de ses idées retint l'attention de la jeune femme.

Sur le coup Ginny n'avait rien dit de plus mais dans les jours qui avaient suivis l'idée avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit.

Pendant des mois elle y avait songé tout en entretenant une liaison épisodique avec le français, liaison qu'elle tenait secrète, personne ne devait le savoir ou le voir.

Son plan bien fignolé elle avait fait un dernier séjour à Paris durant lequel elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'il lui fasse visiter le laboratoire où il menait ses recherches et surtout qu'il lui montre ce qui avait provoqué l'idée qu'elle avait retenue, s'en emparer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait mit au point presque par hasard et dont il n'avait parlé à personne, il avait fait muté un filovirus, le rendant encore plus dangereux et malgré qu'il ait trouvé l'antidote il souhaitait détruire sa création qui ne servait qu'à tuer encore plus vite que le virus d'origine sur lequel l'antidote ne marchait d'ailleurs pas.

Lui ne voulait que guérir les gens et connaissant la nature humaine il préférait taire une découverte qu'il jugeait finalement inutile.

-

Ginny possédait l'arme idéale, mortelle en quelques jours, inconnue des Moldus comme des sorciers, elle était la seule à posséder l'antidote, c'était parfait.

Seul Jason pourrait être une gêne mais il était loin de Londres et ne vivait que pour ses recherches en passant la majorité de son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire, elle s'était dit que tout compte fait il n'était pas un problème.

Elle était resté encore deux jours dans la capitale puis avait annonçé sans ménagement au jeune homme qu'elle voulait rompre, elle l'avait suffisamment supporté.

Ce dernier qui avait crû qu'elle partageait ses sentiments l'avait supplié à genoux de ne pas le quitter et avait subit un véritable choc en voyant le rictus cruel qui s'était dessiné sur ses belles lèvres tandis qu'elle le toisait froidement.

« Crois tu vraiment que je puisse me contenter de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi? Lui avait-elle dit méchamment.

« Mais alors pourquoi...pourquoi m'avoir fait croire pendant tout ce temps que tu m'aimais? S'était-il écrié les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Parce que ça m'amusait! avait-elle durement rétorqué...tu es si facile à berner.

« Ginny je t'aime moi!

« Tu es pathétique! Sa voix avait été mordante et accompagnée d'une moue dégoûtée qui avait brisée le coeur du jeune homme qui s'était éffondré.

Sans rien rajouter de plus elle était partie, l'abandonnant à son sort dont elle se foutait.

-

Il y avait six mois de cela, six mois pendant lesquels elle avait quand même hésité parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer et ne souhaitait pas en arriver là, elle ne le ferait que si Harry n'obéissait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on le croit c'est tout, son but premier c'était séparer Harry et Draco et surtout que le brun en souffre un maximum.

Même le blond elle ne voulait pas le tuer, surtout pas.

Il fallait qu'il soit bien vivant pour la voir marier avec Harry, parce ce que serait ça sa dernière exigence...devenir madame Harry Potter et faire de sa vie un enfer!!

Et après six mois elle s'était finalement décidée, l'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné.

Ron son cher frère qui vivait avec Blaise l'avait invitée une fois de plus à une soirée toute simple entre amis, le genre de soirée qu'elle subissait comme un calvaire en regardant Draco et Harry toujours collés l'un à l'autre et respirant le bonheur par tous les pores de leurs peaux.

En général cela lui donnait envie d'hurler et elle ne s'attardait jamais mais ce soir tout allait être différent, elle allait aimer cette petite réunion amicale, oh oui, elle n'allait pas perdre une miette de leurs dernières minutes de bonheur.

« Prépares toi à souffrir Harry! Avait-elle Jubilée tout en s'habillant.

Son frère aussi n'y échapperait pas mais pour lui ça ne durerait que deux jours, enfin pour commencer parce qu'après tout dépendrait la réaction et la décision que prendrait Harry.

Si il obéissait tout irait bien.

Le brun tiendrait le bonheur de Ron et Blaise entre ses mains mais connaissant Harry et son sens du sacrifice dans la logique tout devrait bien se passer.

Elle avait quand même pensé durant un instant à Blaise, étrangement c'était le seul qu'elle ne détestait pas vraiment, il était toujours très gentil avec elle et dans le fond elle pouvait même dire qu'elle l'aimait bien, il avait juste le tort d'être avec son frère qui lui avait le tort d'être le meilleur ami de celui pour qui elle faisait tout ça.

La seule personne qu'elle voulait vraiment atteindre, Harry.

« Je suis désoléé pour toi Blaise! avait-elle dit à mi-voix en examinant la petite dosette dans laquelle elle avait mit quelques gouttes du virus...mais tu vas être celui par lequel tout va commencer...ma presque victime!

Et tout avait commencé!

-

**Passez de bonnes fêtes et bisous à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! attention aux crises de foie lol!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

**-**

« Ginny Weasley! Fit lentement Severus quand Jason eut finit de raconter son histoire...qui aurait crû ça d'elle?...elle cachait bien son jeu!

Neville était tout aussi sidéré, il ne serait jamais attendu à une chose pareille de sa part, elle semblait si douce et si gentille.

« Et il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit d'en parler! Fit durement le maître de potion en fixant le pauvre Jason qui se fit tout petit sous le regard noir et peu amène.

« En parler à qui? Murmura t-il...j'ai compris presque tout de suite que c'était elle qui l'avait prit mais le temps passant je n'ai entendu aucun écho concernant mon virus alors j'ai un peu oublié! S'excusa t-il...je buvais un peu trop à ce moment là.

« Une arme mortelle de **votre** fabrication se promène dans la nature et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? S'insurgea Severus qui le fusilla du regard.

« Mais...mais! Bafouilla Jason...j'ai quand même fabriqué des antidotes au cas où.

« Vous pouviez pas le dire tout de suite! S'écria le maître de potion qui se leva vivement et le saisit par le col en le soulevant de son siège...donnez les moi.

« Euh...oui...oui...arrêtez...vous m'étranglez!! articula péniblement le pauvre jeune homme.

Severus le relâcha et il s'avachit dans son fauteuil en tirant sur le col de son vêtement.

« Ils sont dans mon laboratoire!

« Allons-y!

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte Neville se rapprocha de Jason.

« Excusez ses manières un peu brutales! Lui dit-il en désignant le maître de potion d'un mouvement de tête...c'est un ours mal léché qui a de gros problèmes de communication avec les autres, il ne connait que la manière forte.

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier que le Gryffondor soutint en levant le menton l'air de dire.

« Prouves moi le contraire!

« Mouai! Marmonna Jason...je vois ça.

-

Comme tous les matin Harry descendit de sa chambre d'un pas lourd et se rendit au salon où son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Il s'assit et son coeur rata un battement quand son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe appuyée contre une tasse.

« Encore! Soupira t-il, encore un peu plus abattu.

Il supposa que l'elfe avait encore dû la trouver coincée sous le heurtoir, il ne se donna donc même pas la peine d'aller lui poser la question.

Il prit le temps de déjeuner en évitant de la regarder, il savait que si il la lisait avant il n'aurait plus d'appétit, il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte il pouvait croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à l'intérieur, il voulait le croire.

Mais arriva le moment où il ne pu faire autrement que lire.

Il la décacheta et sortit la feuille de papier plié en deux.

-

_Bonjour Harry!_

_Je suppose que les politesses ne t'intéresse pas, donc j'en viens directement aux ordres._

_Je veux que d'ici demain soir tu ai fait ta demande en mariage auprès de Ginny Weasley, cela ne surprendra pas vraiment les gens, on pensera juste que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais toujours._

_Tu dois te demander pouquoi je te demande ça non?_

_C'est tout simplement parce que pour moi vous êtes le couple idéal que vous auriez dû former il y a déjà trois ans._

_Je sais qu'elle ne te dira pas non, bien au contraire._

_Sois convaincant et montre lui de l'amour elle le mérite._

_Si ce n'est pas fait dans les temps Draco et Blaise mourront tous les deux._

_-_

Harry reposa lentement la lettre sur la table avec un sentiment d'horreur.

Epouser Ginny Weasley?

Il secoua lentement la tête, non, non ça jamais, jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, il ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour la jeune fille et ce depuis longtemps, il avait même un sentiment désagréable en sa présence sans qu'il sache à quoi c'était dû.

« Draco! Murmura t-il.

Il imaginait la souffrance du blond en le voyant échanger ses voeux face à Ginny, sa vie près de Ginny, faire l'amour avec Ginny.

Non, non ça il ne pouvait pas, c'était définitivement au dessus de ses forces.

Il en avait assez, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, il avait crû avoir déjà eut le pire mais non, y avait pire que pire.

Il s'étranglait déjà rien qu'à l'idée des mots mensongers qu'il devrait débiter pour faire sa demande.

C'était impossible jamais il n'y arriverait, Blaise le disait toujours il ne savait pas mentir, jamais il ne pourrait regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dire...lui dire...

Non même là il ne pouvait pas.

Il se rejetta en arrière et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le sourire et les yeux gris de son amour, il sourit en se souvenant de tout leurs moments de bonheur, Draco ne vivrait que si il épousait Ginny.

Demain!...faire sa demande demain!!!!

Il rouvrit les paupières et fixa le plafond, Neville et Severus n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle, c'était donc que la piste n'était sûrement pas la bonne, son moral déjà au plus bas lui fit perdre tout espoir de se sortir de cette impasse, demain allait venir si vite.

« Non,non,non,non,! Se répéta t-il...jamais, plutôt mourir.

Brusquement la solution à tous ses problèmes lui apparut clairement.

Comment sauver Draco et Blaise sans épouser Ginny?

C'était si simple et il se sentait si fatigué, si démuni!

Il se leva, sortit du salon, puis se rendit à la cuisine pour prévenir les elfes qu'il ne recevrait absolument personne aujourd'hui, il était fatigué et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Ceci fait il remonta lentement dans sa chambre en faisant le vide total dans son esprit, il ne se focalisa que sur une seule chose, oubliant tout le reste.

Son amour et Blaise devaient vivre c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-

« Et tu as osé me cacher ça! S'écria Ron d'un ton de reproche après que Blaise qui se sentait trop coupable lui ait finalement tout raconté sur la véritable raison de la rupture entre Harry et Draco.

Comme ils étaient toujours dans leur lit le Serpentard coinça sous lui le rouquin qui devenait rouge de colère.

« On ne voulait pas que tu te ronges les sangs pour moi mon coeur! Lui dit-il en tentant de l'embrasser.

« MENTEURS, VOUS ETES DES MENTEURS!!!! cria Ron en tournant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche pour l'éviter...vous n'avez pas en confiance en moi c'est tout.

« Non pas du tout, on s'est tu par amour pour toi! Fit calmement Blaise...pour te protéger, on cherche toujours à protéger ceux qu'on aime...regardes ce qu'a fait Harry pour protéger Draco!

Le rouquin s'immobilisa et le fixa.

« C'est vraiment juste par amour que tu m'as mentit?

« Oui, tu te faisais déjà tellement de souci pour moi...je t'aime!

Ron lui sourit, il avait été si proche de le perdre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une dispute, c'était si dérisoire.

Il saisit Blaise par la nuque et l'embrassa avec ferveur, puis il s'écarta.

« Allons voir Harry! Dit-il.

« Pour le soutenir crétin! Rajouta t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil du Serpentard...pas pour l'engueuler.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se présentaient devant la porte de la maison d'Harry mais l'elfe qui leur ouvrit leur en interdit l'entrée.

« Comment ça il ne veut voir personne! S'énerva Ron...moi il me verra qu'il le veuille ou pas...écartes toi de mon chemin!

Il repoussa brusquement l'elfe qui ne pu rien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer et ils se rendirent au salon.

« Il doit être dans sa chambre! Fit le rouquin en constatant qu'il était désert.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Reprit-il en voyant Blaise se saisir d'une feuille posée sur la table basse.

« Oh merde! Entendit-il le Serpentard s'exclamer tandis qu'il glissait la lettre dans sa poche.

Puis éberlué il le vit sortir en courant du salon et se ruer dans l'escaliers, il partit à sa suite et le rattrapa devant la chambre d'Harry dans laquelle ils entrèrent en coup de vent.

Il n'y avait personne mais sur le lit bien en vue une lettre était posée.

Ron s'approcha du lit et la saisit.

-

_Draco mon amour!_

_Ne m'en veux pas mon ange c'était la seule solution, moi partit Blaise et toi serez en sécurité._

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme et j'ai une dernière chose à te demander:_

_Vis et sois heureux, je t'en prie fais le pour moi._

_J'aurais tellement voulut pouvoir te voir sourire et t'embrasser une dernière fois, ce sera mon seul regret._

_Tu as été le plus grand bonheur de ma vie, mon soleil à moi, ma raison de vivre._

_Je t'aimerais toujours où que je soit._

_Adieu mon amour._

_-_

« Noooooooooon! Cria Ron qui lâcha la lettre et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

-

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**-**

**-**

« Oh mon dieu Harry! S'écria Ron qui en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain resta pétrifié d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux...mais qu'est ce que tu as fais!!!!

Le brun inconscient gisait dans la baignoire à demie rempli d'une eau rouge de sang, il s'était tailladé les veines des deux poignets.

Blaise et le rouquin se précipitèrent et s'accroupirent près de lui.

Le Serpentard posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa gorge et chercha le pouls.

« Il est vivant! S'exclama t-il en sentant le coeur battre faiblement...des serviettes vite.

Ron se leva d'un bond et prit deux serviettes avec lesquelles ils entourèrent bien serré ses poignets.

Puis ils le sortirent de la baignoire pour l'emmener sur le lit avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture en prenant soin de cacher son visage.

Quelques instant plus tard ils étaient à Sainte-Mangouste où Harry fut rapidement emmené dans une chambre et soigné.

Après avoir patiement attendu en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir Blaise et Ron purent enfin parler avec un médicomage qui vint les tenir au courant.

« Vous êtes arrivés à temps! Leur dit-il...il a perdu beaucoup de sang est il très faible pour le moment mais rassurez-vous il va vite se remettre.

Le couple poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et Ron posa le front sur l'épaule de Blaise, il avait eut tellement peur pour son ami.

Le Serpentard l'entoura d'un bras.

« Je voudrais vous demander le secret absolu sur la présence d'Harry ici! Fit-il en regardant l'homme...c'est très important.

« Bien! Répondit ce dernier...il n'y a pas de problème, je donnerais des ordres comme quoi ce patient ne doit être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, je serais le seul à m'en occuper.

« Merci! Dit Blaise...on peut le voir maintenant?

« Oui mais il est sous calmant, il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment! Précisa le médicomage.

« Nous voulons juste rester près de lui un instant.

« Suivez-moi!

-

En s'avançant vers son ami Ron eut l'impression de remonter plusieurs jours en arrière et malgré qu'il sache qu'il était hors de danger les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il n'avait pas été loin de le perdre lui aussi.

Il aurait suffit de quelques minutes de plus et ils ne seraient pas arrivés à temps, ça n'avait tenu qu'à un fil.

Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de son ami et caressa doucement l'avant-bras dont le poignet était entouré d'un bandage tout en observant le visage si pâle du brun, il était aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient.

Il sourit avec affection, si il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Blaise, Harry en faisait lui aussi partie intégrante, ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensembles que vivre sans la présence du brun près de lui était impensable.

« T'es qu'un abruti! Lui murmura t-il mais d'un ton plein de tendresse.

« Ron! Fit Blaise qui l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire...tu as récupéré la lettre?

« Euh...oui! Répondit le rouquin qui fouilla dans sa poche et la lui tendit en le regardant d'un air intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire?

« Restes près de lui je reviens vite!fit le Serpentard sans répondre à sa question et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ron le regarda sortir puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

-

Blaise repassa chez Harry pour interdire aux elfes d'ouvrir la porte à quiconque, ils n'auraient qu'à répondre au travers que Mr Potter était malade et ne voulait voir personne, ceci fait il retourna à Sainte Mangouste juste pour être sûr que le brun allait toujours bien.

-

A peine était-il partit que Ginny se pointa devant chez Harry mais elle eut beau pester les elfes refusèrent d'ouvrir en disant que Mr Potter était malade, comme ils en avaient reçut l'ordre.

Devant leurs entêtements elle finit par abandonner et un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ma lettre a eut son petit effet on dirait! Pensa t-elle.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour chez son frère.

-

Draco qui en avait assez d'attendre dans le manoir de Severus qui ne se décidait pas à revenir et que cela commençait sérieusement à énerver, décida lui aussi d'aller faire un tour chez Ron et Blaise.

Malheureusement ils étaient absents comme lui dit l'elfe qui lui ouvrit et le blond qui ne savait quoi faire décida de les attendre en s'installant au salon.

Il y était depuis à peine cinq minute qu'il entendit un autre visiteur taper à la porte.

Trois secondes plus tard et à son grand déplaisir il vit entrer Ginny qui fit un bref arrêt quand elle l'aperçut.

« Qu'est tu que tu fais là? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton peu amène tout en s'asseyant.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! Répliqua le blond qui la fixa d'un regard froid...et toi qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

« Moi je suis chez mon frère! Fit-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Moi je suis chez mes amis! Riposta tout aussi sec le Serpentard hautain, tout dans son attitude montrait le dédain qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Ils se fixèrent longuement et dans leurs yeux la haine qui avait semblé s'être calmée au fil du temps ressortait maintenant sans qu'ils cherchent à la cacher.

Ginny emit un petit rire moqueur et mauvais.

« Malfoy le snobinard...si arrogant...quel effet ça fait de se faire larguer par Harry?...tssss en plus il t'a trompé...mon pauvre Draco ta fierté a dû en prendre un coup! S'amusa t-elle en se rencognant dans son fauteuil et en croisant ses jambes fines.

Les yeux gris fulgurèrent un bref instant et il contint la rage qui montait.

« Tu devrais pourtant bien savoir l'effet que ça fait! Fit-il d'un ton qui parvint à être nonchalant et railleur...tu as déjà testé non?...et je crois d'ailleurs que tu ne t'en ai toujours pas remise, je me trompe?...pauvre petite Ginny si insignifiante...abandonnée à cause d'un homme, tssss quelle honte quand même...tu devais vraiment être nulle au lit, t'imagines même pas comme les gens en ont ri...ils en rient toujours d'ailleurs, finalement tu es comique, sans le vouloir certes mais comique quand même.

Draco goguenard sut qu'il avait touché un point très sensible en voyant la jeune fille se redresser d'un bond les yeux lui sortant presque de la tête et les traits déformés par la rage qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

« Dans quelques jours tu feras moins le beau! Cracha t-elle venimeuse...je vais t'écraser Malfoy!

« J'en tremble déjà! Fit Draco qui fit mine d'avoir peur et sourit d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus moqueur...tu sais je trouve que la colère ne t'arrange pas, t'as le visage tout rouge et chiffonnné, faut faire attention, avec une tête pareille tu vas finir vieille fille...enfin c'est juste un conseil d'ami.

« Bientôt tu ne riras plus! Gronda t-elle.

« Mais oui mais oui! Se moqua une nouvelle fois le blond en se levant...ta discussion est d'un ennui! Rajouta t-il en faisant mine de bâiller...je comprends pourquoi tu es toujours seule!

Puis sans rien dire de plus il sortit rapidement du salon et quitta la maison, laissant une Ginny tremblante de rage.

Une fois encore il avait eut le dernier mot.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier! Se consola t-elle en songeant au lendemain, puis retrouvant son sourire elle décida d'aller faire les boutiques.

« Il faut que je commence à penser à mon trousseau.

-

« Je vais t'écraser! Se remémora Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que cette pimbêche avait voulut dire par là? Elle avait eut un air sûr d'elle des plus déplaisant et il n'aimait pas ça.

-

Blaise après un bref passage à Sainte-Mangouste où Harry dormait toujours sous la surveillance de Ron, s'était rendu au manoir de Severus dans l'intention de prévenir Draco.

Comme il n'y avait personne il allait repartir quand il vit apparaître son ami.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil étonné en le voyant.

« Lis ça! Lui dit Blaise sans attendre tout en lui tendant la lettre qu'Harry avait reçut.

Le blond la lut et poussa un hoquet de surprise mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son ami lui en tendit une autre qu'il lut aussi.

Là le teint livide il leva des yeux affolés et remplis de terreur sur son ami.

« Il est vivant et complètement hors de danger! Lui dit immédiatement Blaise pour le rassurer...il est à Sainte-Mangouste où on l'a mit au secret, tu peux venir le voir sans risque.

« Vite! Fit Draco en le prenant par le bras.

Il ne serait rassuré qu'en le voyant de ses propres yeux et en le serrant dans ses bras.

-

**A dimanche!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**-**

**-**

Draco s'approcha du lit où reposait Harry et l'observa longuement, son coeur se tordait douloureusement.

Il avait mal, mal de le voir là sur ce lit et si pâle, mal de voir ses poignets bandés, mal de ce qu'il avait enduré, mal de ses mots.

« _Je t'aime de toute mon âme!_

« Moi aussi! Murmura t-il avec ferveur...oh oui moi aussi... tu es mon âme.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il avait été à un cheveu de le perdre, sans Blaise et Ron il perdait la seule chose qui faisait sa joie dans ce monde.

Et il n'avait même pas été là pour le protéger, encore une fois c'est Harry qui avait faillit se sacrifier pour les protéger, pour le protéger lui.

Il leva les yeux sur Ron qui assit de l'autre côté du lit lui souriait et il lui rendit pauvrement son sourire, Blaise lui avait rapidement raconté que c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui si ils avaient trouvés Harry à temps et Draco se dit qu'il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

« Merci! Lui souffla t-il et sa gratitude était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

Le rouquin le comprit très bien, il lui fit un bref mouvement de tête et se leva pour rejoindre Blaise qui lui faisait signe de venir depuis la porte.

Ils sortirent tous les deux pour rentrer chez eux, Harry était entre de bonnes mains et ils se dirent qu'ils reviendraient plus tard.

-

Draco s'assit doucement au bord du lit et s'allongeant à demi sur Harry il posa la tête au niveau de son coeur.

Il écouta les battements réguliers et ferma les yeux, c'était sa vie qu'il entendait.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et en caressa doucement l'arrondi.

« Comment peux tu me demander d'être heureux si tu n'est plus là! Murmura t-il...je ne serais qu'un mort-vivant...la vie, l'amour, le bonheur, pour moi c'est toi, avant toi je ne savais même pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire...sans toi je ne suis qu'une ombre...les mots sont si faibles pour exprimer tout ça... si tu me laisses tu me tues Harry, à quoi bon vivre sans toi.

« C'est ma petite tête sans cervelle et mon air de toujours tomber des nues qui te manquerait?

La voix était un peu enrouée mais ferme et elle fit sursauter Draco qui se redressa.

Harry avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait avec tendresse.

« Harry, Harry! Pu juste souffler le blond que la joie submergeait et qui se laissa tomber sur le torse du brun pour enfouir son visage plein de larmes au creux de son cou.

« Tu veux m'achever? Demanda le brun sous le choc, il avait bien récupéré grâce aux soins qu'il avait reçut mais se sentait quand même un peu vaseux.

Mais Draco continuait à palsmodier son prénom en se serrant contre lui.

Harry l'enserra de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux le temps qu'il se calme.

« Dis tu voudrais pas m'embrasser? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Draco releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts, ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Harry! Dit-il la voix rauque...plus jamais.

Puis il se pencha et lui donna le baiser le plus doux et le plus amoureux qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné.

Dans ce baiser il se donnait entièrement, se mettant plus à nu qu'en retirant ses vêtements.

Ce baiser était le don de soi.

Harry le comprit, il le connaissait si bien.

« Je te le promets mon amour! Lui dit-il en s'écartant...mais tu sais j'ai reçut une autre...

« Oui, je sais! L'interrompit Draco en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres...on va trouver un moyen...je tuerais Ginny si il le faut pour ne pas que tu l'épouses mais jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça!

« Elle n'y est pour rien mon ange! Fit doucement le brun.

Le blond le fixa un instant puis fit la grimace.

« Je me le demande finalement et le contraire ne m'étonnerais même pas... tu ne trouves pas que c'est quand même bizarre comme exigence? Cette personne aurait fait tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Ginny sans qu'elle le sache?...non je n'y crois pas, ton persécuteur et Ginny ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

« Tu crois? Répondit Harry qui fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes...non! Finit-il par dire...ce n'est pas possible elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille, t'imagines? Elle aurait faillit tuer Blaise?...non je ne peux pas y croire, elle sait très bien que Ron est fou de lui elle n'aurait pas fait ça à son frère.

« Réfléchit bien Harry! Insista Draco qui plus il y pensait plus cela lui semblait logique...elle était très bien placée pour tout savoir elle est toujours fourrée chez les autres...ensuite Blaise à juste été malade, très gravement c'est sûr mais elle savait pouvoir le sauver, c'était pour t'affoler et elle a très bien réussit, comme elle te connait parfaitement bien elle savait qu'après sa démonstration tu obéirais les yeux fermés...elle savait que jamais tu ne mettrais la vie de tes amis en danger donc les menaces qu'elle faisait planer suffisaient et en effet ça a très bien marché...mais tu sais je pense que si elle y avait été obligée en voyant que tu n'obéissait pas elle aurait été capable de tuer...la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas dû prévoir c'est que tu préfèrerais te suicider plutôt que l'épouser.

Le brun qui devait bien reconnaître que tout ça se tenait, ouvrit des yeux éffarés.

« Mais c'est horrible!

« Oui! Approuva le blond qui rajouta...je suis sûr que c'est elle et je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle m'a dit que bientôt je ne rirais plus et qu'elle allait m'écraser, elle doit déjà vous voir mariés et comme elle doit se douter que malgré notre rupture je t'aime toujours elle se fait une joie de la douleur qu'elle pense pouvoir m'infliger.

Harry le serra brusquement dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux d'être en vie! Souffla t-il...mais comment on va faire? Même si on sait que c'est elle comment le prouver? Elle a toujours le virus en sa possession et nous on a pas l'antidote en plus on ne peut pas l'accuser sans preuve Ron ne voudra jamais nous croire.

-

« Et dire que cet abruti de savant fou est toujours amoureux de cette folle...ils font vraiment la paire tous les deux! grommela Severus alors que Neville et lui se trouvaient dans le salon de son manoir, ils venaient de rentrer de Paris depuis environ une heure.

Jason était revenu avec eux pour raconter son histoire de vive voix aux autres et pour le moment il se reposait dans une chambre.

Ils avaient espéré trouver Draco en arrivant et lui faire part de leur découverte mais ce dernier était absent, ils attendaient donc son retour.

« L'amour ça ne se commande pas! Répliqua le Gryffondor qui baissa la tête... malheureusement! Rajouta t-il dans un murmure en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il avait le coeur lourd et se sentait abattu, Severus lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis le matin et semblait avoir totalement oublié l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait.

« Ou plutôt il s'en moque! Pensa t-il tristement.

Il se dirigeait donc vers la porte quand il fut brutalement tiré en arrière et se retrouva plaqué contre le torse dur du maître de potion qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Restes avec moi...apprends moi! Murmura t-il.

Le coeur de Neville s'allégea brusquement et il leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

« Parce que...Severus hésita une seconde, ce n'était pas des mots facile à dire pour lui...parce que je t'aime.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina.

« Je serais le meilleur des professeurs! Dit-il en lui passant amoureusement les bras autour du cou.

Le maître de potion sourit.

« Tu éviteras punitions et retenues?

« Mmmm! Fit Neville avec une petite moue de réflexion amusé...je sais pas... peut-être, si tu es un bon élève et que tu fais bien tes devoirs!

Cette fois Severus éclata carrément de rire, ce qui ravit le Gryffondor qui pouffa à son tour, c'était si rare de le voir comme ça, puis ils échangèrent un long baiser.

-

Draco ne se montrant toujours pas, Neville décida de se rendre chez Harry.

L'elfe qui le reconnut puisqu'il avait une chambre ici lui ouvrit la porte, il lui expliqua que le maître n'étais pas là et avait été emmené il ne savait où par Blaise et Ron.

Tout entortillé dans une couverture lui précisa t-il, comme un sac.

Neville très intrigué par son histoire décida d'envoyer un message au couple pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre au manoir avec Harry.

Il se doutait bien que le brun avait dû se confier à eux mais il ne voulait pas se rendre à leur domicile ou y emmener Jason et courir le risque que Ginny se pointe et le voit, ils devaient d'abord en parler entre eux.

Savoir que c'était elle la coupable allait être difficile à avaler pour eux, en particulier pour Ron, c'était quand même sa soeur et il l'aimait énormément.

Neville le plaignait d'avance pour la déception et le chagrin qu'il allait ressentir.

-

-

**Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon réveillon du nouvel an, amusez-vous bien!**

**Bisous.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**-**

**-**

Neville retourna chez Severus et tendrement blottit contre lui sur le canapé il lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Blaise, Ron et Harry de les rejoindre ici.

Le maître de potion approuva en disant que Draco ne tarderait sûrement pas à rentrer lui aussi et ils échangèrent un long baiser sous le regard sidéré de Jason qui entra dans la pièce au même moment.

Le jeune scientifique toussota nerveusement, gêné, il n'était pas habitué à voir deux hommes s'embrasser, l'homosexualité ne l'incommodait pas particulièrement mais il ne fréquentait aucun gay c'était donc quelque chose d'un peu surprenant pour lui.

Severus et Neville s'écartèrent et ce dernier sourit en voyant le maître de potion hausser un sourcil particulièrement ironique devant les joues rouges et le regard fuyant de Jason qui du coup n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose vous dérange peut être? Demanda Severus d'un ton suave et railleur.

Jason fit non de la tête le regard rivé au sol.

Le Gryffondor se dit que le pauvre garçon allait vraiment être mal quand ils allaient tous être réunit.

Presque au même moment Ron et Blaise se présentèrent et à peine entrés, sans remarquer le jeune homme qui s'était réfugié dans un coin ils mirent immédiatement Severus et Neville au courant pour la tentative de suicide d'Harry et la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça.

« Pffffff!!! souffla Neville, qui avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés, avec soulagement...heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps!

Puis il regarda Ron d'un air gêné avant d'aller vers Jason, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le tirer jusque devant le rouquin qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est qui?

« Je vous présente Jason SaintJuste! Fit Neville...il a une histoire à raconter...c'est lui le créateur du virus...

« HEIN???? s'écrièrent Ron et Blaise d'une seule voix tout en le dévisageant d'un air menaçant, ce qui fit reculer le scientifique qui prit peur.

« Espèce d'ass...

« Calmez-vous! Reprit Neville en se plaçant devant Jason...ce n'est pas lui le responsable de tout ça...

« Mais qui alors? S'énerva le rouquin en le coupant...c'est lui qui l'a fabriqué non?

« Oui mais...euh...c'est une longue histoire en fait...

« Allons rejoindre les autres à Ste-Mangouste! Intervint fermement Severus devant le malaise de Neville...autant raconter cette histoire à tous une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous approuvèrent.

-

« Non!! s'écria Ron après avoir écouté l'histoire de Jason...non pas Ginny c'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu faire ça!!

Il jeta un regard éperdu vers Harry assit sur son lit les épaules entourées par le bras de Draco installé près de lui et qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse.

« Harry! Murmura t-il comme pour lui demander du secours.

« Draco et moi en avons parlé avant votre arrivée! Fit doucement ce dernier...et on en était arrivés à la conclusion que c'est bien elle.

« Elle s'est vendue toute seule avec cette idée de mariage! Dit Draco...là elle en a trop fait, c'est trop clair...et ça ne m'étonne pas que l'idée vienne de quelqu'un d'autre, elle est trop stupide pour mettre au point un truc pareil toute seule.

Ron leur tourna brusquement le dos et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce, face au mur et le front appuyé dessus.

« Ginny...pourquoi? Gémit-il à voix basse.

Blaise malheureux pour lui le rejoignit et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

« Ron! Murmura t-il...mon coeur! il ne savait quoi lui dire, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« J'arrive pas à y croire! Souffla le rouquin.

Le Serpentard le fit tourner face à lui et le serra dans ses bras sans rien dire.

« Elle a faillit te tuer! S'écria subitement Ron qui s'écarta pour le regarder...tu te rends compte?...ma propre soeur aurait pu tuer l'homme que j'aime plus que tout...elle a poussé mon meilleur ami au suicide, elle l'a presque obligé à trompé celui qu'il aime pour les séparer...enfin non pas presque puisqu'elle croit que ça c'est passé...il secoua la tête...c'est...c'est...

Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la déception, la peine et la colère qu'il ressentait.

Blaise le serra plus fort contre lui toujours sans émettre un seul mot, qu'aurait-il pu dire? Trouver des excuses à Ginny c'était impossible, l'accabler davantage à quoi bon? Ce serait faire du mal à son amour inutilement.

D'ailleurs personne ne dit un mot dans la pièce, mais uniquement par égard pour Ron parce qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Le rouquin resta un moment dans les bras de Blaise, le nez contre son cou, puis il releva la tête et le lâcha.

Il vint se placer au pied du lit autour duquel ils étaient tous regroupés et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Elle doit être punie! Dit-il fermement les yeux rouges de larmes...c'est ce que je voudrais pour n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait agit de cette manière, elle doit payer pour ses actes...il se tu une seconde et baissa la tête en murmurant...mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal s'il vous plait...ça je ne pourrais pas.

Blaise le coeur serré vint une fois de plus l'entourer de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Ils s'entre regardèrent tous, ils comprenaient à quel point c'était difficile pour lui

« De quelle façon la punir? demanda Harry...lui faire un procès?

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel tous se mirent à réfléchir.

« Vous avez vraiment envie que toute cette histoire soit dévoilée au grand jour? Fit Severus en croisant les bras.

Ils firent tous non de la tête, même Jason.

« Non! Intervint Ron...ma mère ne doit pas savoir, elle ne le supporterait pas, s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron! Lui dit gentiment Harry...on ne le fera pas.

« On va la punir nous-même! Fit Draco avec un petit air qui en disait long sur tout ce qu'il serait prêt à lui faire subir si on la lui laissait entre quatre yeux rien qu'une heure ou deux.

Harry lui posa une main sur la cuisse et la caressa doucement en lui souriant, il savait qu'à cause de sa tentative de suicide le blond haïssait encore deux fois plus Ginny et lui-même devait s'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de ressentiment envers la jeune femme.

-

Jason qui s'était un peu mit à l'écart, dos appuyé contre le mur, réfléchissait.

Il se sentait un peu coupable dans cette histoire, c'est lui qui avait donné l'idée à Ginny même si pour lui à ce moment là ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.

Le genre de film que l'on se fait dans la tête tout en sachant très bien qu'on ne le fera jamais.

Qui ne c'est jamais dit « Si je pouvais le tuer celui-là, je le ferais avec plaisir! » et d'imaginer tout un scénario derrière.

Heureusement que pour la plupart des gens ce genre d'idée restait sagement dans leurs têtes autrement bonjour le carnage! Se dit-il.

Et puis il lui avait aussi fourni le moyen de réaliser son plan, sans le vouloir ça c'était sûr, mais le résultat était là.

Il soupira, le pire c'est qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Subitement il lui vint une idée, il la tourna la retourna et sourit avant de faire la grimace en regardant les trois couples.

« Vont-ils accepter?

Il se dit que la seule manière de le savoir c'était de leur demander et s'approcha du groupe qui discutait.

« Euh...excusez-moi! Fit-il avec hésitation.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

Sous leurs regards Jason se redressa fièrement, passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsute qu'il ne réussit pas à aplatir et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« J'ai une punition à vous proposer! Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Un silence dubitatif se fit durant un instant puis Blaise le rompit.

« On t'écoute!

-

Ils se séparèrent un long moment plus tard, la punition proposée par Jason avait été acceptée, à son plus grand plaisir.

Harry resta à l'hôpital, il ne rentrerait chez lui que le lendemain matin, Draco resta près de lui, il avait trop besoin de le sentir près de lui bien vivant, à lui répéter tous les mots d'amour qui lui venaient à l'esprit en lui caressant doucement une joue tandis que le brun s'endormait lentement un sourire aux lèvres.

-

A peine la porte du manoir refermée Severus saisit Neville dans ses bras et grimpa l'escalier qui menait aux chambre sous le regard cette fois amusé de Jason, l'effet de surprise passé et le fait d'avoir vu les trois couples aussi amoureux avait fait disparaître sa gêne face à l'homosexualité.

-

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux Ron et Blaise aperçurent immédiatement la veste de Ginny posée dans le hall, signe qu'elle était là, et le Serpentard se tourna vers le rouquin dont il perçut le malaise.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Monte dans la chambre! Murmura t-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres...je vais la voir.

Soulagé, Ron qui se sentait incapable de faire face à sa soeur sans se jeter sur elle pour lui mettre des giffles lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude en opinant et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Après l'avoir regardé monter Blaise se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas décidé.

-

**MEILLEURS VOEUX A TOUS POUR 2008!!**

**-**

**J'espère que l'année à venir vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez et même plus! **

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez moi de ne pas y répondre, c'est dur de récupérer lol.**

**Gros bisous à vous!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**-**

**-**

« Mais où étiez-vous passé? S'exclama Ginny dés qu'elle vit entrer Blaise.

« Nous avons été très occupés! Répondit ce dernier en se forçant à sourire mais très maître de lui-même...d'ailleurs nous sommes fatigués alors si tu pouvais revenir demain...

Tout en disant cela Blaise l'avait prise par le coude pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Bien...puisque je gêne! Fit sèchement Ginny d'un air vexé en mettant sa veste.

Le Serpentard lui ouvrit la porte et au moment où elle passait devant lui il fit mine de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Au fait! Dit-il...on est passé chez Harry...

« Ah bon? Le coupa t-elle...j'y suis allé aussi mais il était malade.

« Oui! Répondit Blaise qui se retint de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur...il va beaucoup mieux et il nous a demandé de te dire au cas où nous te verrions qu'il t'attendait demain à onze heures chez lui.

Le coeur de Ginny se dilata de joie.

« Il va me faire sa demande! Pensa t-elle.

« Il a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir? Demanda t-elle innocemment et à haute voix.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules tout en faisant une moue d'ignorance.

« Non...tu verras bien demain!

« Oui! Fit Ginny qui s'éloigna avec un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Elle rentra chez elle en jubilant, enfin elle touchait au but.

Blaise referma la porte en se retenant de rire.

« Si tu savais ce qui t'attends!!

-

Très tôt le lendemain matin Harry rentra chez lui accompagné de Draco et ils furent rejoints très peu de temps après par les autres.

-

A l'heure dîte Ginny qui avait un air radieux se présenta à la porte et un elfe la fit entrer au salon.

« Harry! S'exclama t-elle en s'avançant vers le brun qui assit dans un fauteuil la dévisageait froidement sans rien dire, prise d'une légère inquiétude elle perdit un peu son sourire et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en voyant le regard vert se fixer derrière elle et se retourna.

Surprise elle vit entrer Draco, Ron, Blaise, Severus, Neville et...

« Jason! Murmura t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, elle eut la sensation de se liquéfier tandis que tous s'asseyaient hormis le maître de potion qui referma la porte et s'y adossa bras croisés pour lui interdire tout retrait.

Elle déglutit péniblement sous les sept regards qui ne la quittaient pas puis comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et que tout ses rêves venaient de partir en fumée elle redressa fièrement le menton et fixa durement Harry.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai fais tout ça par amour pour toi! Fit-elle les yeux étincelants...je voulais ce que tu m'avait promit, ce qui me revenait...

« Ce qui te revenait? L'interrompit Draco qui s'était assit près d'Harry et se leva, son regard gris n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à de l'acier en fusion qu'à ce moment et il s'approcha d'elle à la façon d'un chat qui guette sa proie...rien ne te revenait! Gronda t-il d'un air mauvais...il ne t'avait rien promit, c'est toi qui t'ai fait des idées dans ta cervelle malade.

« Il m'aimait! Lui cria Ginny qui ne recula pas en collant presque son visage au sien.

Harry qui savait que c'était des mots insupportable à entendre pour Draco vit la crispation des poings du blond et se leva vivement pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille, la veille au soir ce dernier avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse mener la discussion et ils avaient tous accepté mais Harry ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

« Non! Dit-il en toisant Ginny de son regard toujours glacial...à ce moment-là j'essayais de le croire pour me cacher la réalité c'est tout...j'aimais déjà Draco! Rajouta t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ce dernier qu'il sentit se détendre.

« Vous êtes pitoyables...il t'aura quand même trompé! Cracha la jeune femme en direction du blond, voir le couple si unit la faisait presque étouffer de rage, ils étaient ensemble encore et toujours.

« Pfffffff!!!!!!!! souffla Draco en haussant les épaules...C'est ce que tu as crû pauvre idiote, on t'a berné...on n'a jamais été séparés, mais tu es si bête que tu y a crû!

Hors d'elle devant son air victorieux elle leva la main, encore une fois c'était lui qui gagnait et échouer si près du but était difficilement supportable.

« GINNY!! fit Ron d'une voix forte.

Il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir et était resté sans rien dire assit près de Blaise qui tenait une de ses mains serrée dans les sienne, mais là il trouvait que sa soeur exagérait, elle ne montrait en plus aucune signe de remord et cela lui faisait mal, elle ne cherchait même pas à s'excuser de sa conduite.

Sa soeur se tourna brusquement vers lui sourcils froncés mais en croisant ses yeux si pleins de reproche et de peine elle baissa les siens.

« Draco annonces lui ce que nous avons prévut pour elle! Reprit le rouquin qui voulait en finir vite.

Harry était retourné s'asseoir mais le blond était resté à la même place et ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme.

« Ce que...vous avez prévut? Demanda Ginny en reportant un regard devenu anxieux sur Draco qui sourit d'un air béat.

« Tu voulais une demande en mariage non? Fit-il d'un ton doucereux...et bien tu vas l'avoir! Rajouta t-il en faisant signe à Jason d'approcher.

La jeune femme fit la grimace et recula d'un pas en voyant le jeune scientifique aux cheveux hirsute s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Ginny épouses moi! Dit-il simplement.

Elle ouvrit des yeux éffarés.

« C'est hors de...

« Si j'étais toi je réfléchirais avant de dire non! La coupa Draco qui sourit avec l'air de vouloir montrer les crocs, il jubilait intérieurement et prit tout son temps avant de rajouter...c'est ça...ou la prison!

« Mais je n'ai tué personne! S'écria t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son frère comme pour lui demander du secours...RON!!

« Débrouilles toi pour que maman ne se doute de rien et croit que tu fais un mariage d'amour! Dit simplement le rouquin qui posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaise en l'ignorant, son sort n'était pas si terrible que ça en comparaison de ses actes, en plus Jason était mignon très gentil et surtout très amoureux, si Ginny reprenait ses esprits et lui laissait une chance elle pourrait être heureuse avec lui.

« On a largement de quoi t'envoyer en prison! Reprit le blond qui énuméra avec un plaisir visible tout en comptant sur ses doigts...tentative de meurtre, chantage, harcèlement qui a provoqué un suicide... et je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien on peut en rajouter et crois moi je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu restes très très longtemps enfermée.

« Vous ne feriez pas ça! Fit Ginny avec crainte, elle jeta un regard vers Harry mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun secours ni pardon à attendre de ce côté là non plus, le brun était quelqu'un de bon et gentil mais fallait pas exagérer non plus.

« Oh que si! L'assura Draco d'un air qui disait clairement qu'il le ferait même avec joie...alors je te conseille de lui dire oui, tu vivras à Paris dans un ravissant appartement où tu seras une parfaite épouse, quoi demander de mieux! Fit-il moqueur.

Ils se défièrent du regard durant un instant et la haine entre eux était presque palpable.

« Choisis! Fit le blond d'un ton sourd et menaçant...un appartement ou une cellule!

Ginny baissa les yeux sur Jason qui se releva, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Oui! Dit-elle dans un souffle en ravalant sa fierté.

« Vive les futurs mariés! Ironisa Draco qui tapa dans le dos du scientifique qui souriait, lui il l'aimait et était persuadé qu'ils finiraient par être heureux ensemble, il ferait tout pour ça...elle est toute à toi et d'après moi tu es plutôt à plaindre mais bon puisque tu l'as voulut, tu l'as!

Ce dernier saisit la main de la jeune femme complètement amorphe, elle avait tout perdu et ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide, son avenir qu'elle avait rêvé si brillant tournait au cauchemar.

Résignée et abattue elle se laissa faire, il était prévut qu'ils repartent immédiatement pour Paris, plus personne ne voulant avoir Ginny sous les yeux.

« N'oublies pas! Reprit le blond alors que le couple atteignait la porte...nous aussi on te surveillera, et là c'est très sérieux, alors ne fait pas d'erreur...Jason à ton avenir entre ses mains!

-

« Ca va mon coeur? Murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Ron quand ils ne furent plus qu'eux six.

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin en lui souriant...mais ça irait encore mieux si on rentrait chez nous et que tu me fasses tout oublier.

« Mais avec plaisir! Fit le Serpentard qui se leva en le prenant par la main et le tira vers la porte sans attendre.

« A plus tard! Lança t-il aux autres en sortant.

-

« On y va nous aussi! Fit Neville en enlaçant Severus et sans plus attendre ils quittèrent la pièce sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui se tourna vers Draco qui était venu s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ils forment un beau couple tu trouves pas?...surprenant mais beau!

Le blond sourit sans répondre et le brun vit son regard descendre pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé le soir de la fête? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit immédiatement se souvenir Harry.

« De t'attendre nu tout les soirs? Fit-il amusé...oui mais je te signale que là c'est le matin.

Draco avança son visage vers le sien puis passa la langue sur son oreille avant de murmurer.

« Si on monte dans notre chambre et qu'on ferme les volets on dira que c'est le soir.

Sa voix basse et rauque fit frémir le brun dont tout les sens se réveillèrent.

« Je suis à ton entière disposition! Chuchota t-il tandis que Draco l'embrassait dans le cou...et je te laisse même le soin de me déshabiller.

Main dans la main ils se levèrent et grimpèrent les escaliers en courant et riant.

Leur vie reprenait enfin son cours et c'est tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Vivre l'un près de l'autre et s'aimer jour après jour.

-

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, je vous adore! **

**Bisous à vous.**


End file.
